


Ghost

by LonelyAquarian



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Deception, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Murder, Psychic Abilities, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 32,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: Connor Stevens is a banker, Jude Jacob is an artist, and the two are madly in love. However, when one of them is murdered by friend and corrupt business partner over a shady business deal, he is left to roam the earth as a powerless spirit as a ghost. When he learns of the betrayal, the Ghost must seek the help of psychic Taylor to set things right and protect the love of his life from the bad guy and his goons.





	1. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renovating Connor and Jude's Dream Home

The sound of a sledgehammer explodes out of nowhere. The wall shudders. Chunks of plaster crash to the floor. The air fills with new swirls of white dust. The sledgehammer smashes into view. Beams of sunlight cut through the cracks, piercing the atmosphere like searchlights in a fog. A huge section of wall falls as more plaster billows into the air. 

“Damn! What a fucking mess!” Jude exclaimed.

“I told you so!” Connor teases Jude. “You can't say that I didn't tell you so. Now, I can perform my _'I told you so dance'_ all I want!”

“Hush you!” Jude says playfully. “Let's get back to knocking down this wall.”

“Ok, ok. Man, I can't wait to finish up this place, babe.” Says an excited Connor.

“Me either.”     
  
Connor starts coughing.

“Connor what's wrong?”

“Use your mask, dummy.” Jude says before laughing at Connor's dismay.  
  
“Alright, alright!” Connor says before he hisses at Jude.  
  
“You two are very sick.” Noah remarks with a smirk on his face.

“Tell me something that I don't already know.” Connor responds as he is putting on his mask.  
  
“Enough chit chat, boys. Let's get back to work.” Jude says.  
  
“Connor, I think you found yourself a dictator.”  
  
“God, Noah, you are so stupid.” Jude laughs and they all get back to work.  
  
"Money this, that, the other…..Cause I come home to you!” Connor sings as his hammer pounds the wall. Jude and Noah laughs at him.

Jude Jacob, who is 29, has a bandanna covering his brown hair and a workman's mask over his nose. Connor Stevens, also 29, is also hidden behind a mask, but he has a strong forehead and handsome features. Sweat is dripping down his brow, leaving streaks in the dust and his dirty blonde hair. Noah, 30, removes his mask revealing a good looking young man with a fashionable two day stubble. All the men have their shirts off, continuing to knock down the wall. Suddenly a shaft of light penetrates the darkness. Another thud to the wall and more light enters the room. The men see a hole. The hook of a crowbar enters it, grappling with something around the edges. Then, with a tug and a loud yank, a huge section of tin ceiling crashes to the floor. Huge clouds of dust fly into the air. Jude looks up, astonished.  
  
“Connor look, there's a whole eight feet up there.”   
  
“And about eighty years of dust.” Noah says.  
  
“We have all this height, Connor. “You know what we could do with all this height Connor?”  
  
“Get a trampoline so that the three of us can jump like we're crazy?”   
  
“Connor that is an awesome idea!” Noah says.  
  
“No babe. We could add a second floor and put our bedroom upstairs. That would leave all this space.”  
  
“Space? For what?” Asked a confused Connor, eyeing him curiously.  
  
“For space. Just space.” Says an ominous Jude.  
  
“Ooh. Jude, being ominous? What is your plan?”  
  
“Nothing Noah.”  
  
“I don't know about you, but all this space would be great for bumper cars.” Connor says dreamily.

Noah laughs as he looks at Connor. Their bodies, covered with white powder, appear as strange, ghostly figures.  
  
“Connor, may I tell you something without getting offended?”  
  
“That depends. What's on your mind, Noah?”  
  
“Connor, this may be none of my business, but I'm concerned you're doing too much coke.”   
  
Connor then glances down at his white body. They all laugh.  
  
“Hey, Connor, turn around.” Jude says.  
  
Connor obeys. Jude doodles on his chest, drawing a bow tie and the outline of a tuxedo jacket. His lines are quick, accomplished, and subtly erotic.  
  
“Perfect! This is my best piece yet!” Jude exclaims.  
  
“What about me?” Noah pouts as he offers his body. Connor laughs. Jude nods. He reaches out and superimposes an armless female torso over his. His stomach jumps sensually as he touches it. Jude pulls back to admire his work. Noah looks like a Greek statue.  
  
“Are you happy now?” Jude asks.  
  
“Happy? I fucking love it! I'm never washing again!”   
  
“Ok. That's just fucking sick.” Connor says, but he laughs. They all laugh.  
   
Jude, Connor, and Noah are holding their sledgehammers. Jude begins to count.  
  
“All together now.” Jude tells Connor and Noah.  
  
“Ok.” The other two respond.  
  
“One.” They strike the wall with their hammers. The wall shakes.  
  
“Two.” They pound again. The wall begins to give way.  
  
“Three.” In unison, they hit it once more.

"And four." Jude says, striking the wall by himself.

A massive section of plaster and metal topples to the ground. New clouds of dust fill the air. Suddenly, Jude spies an old jar lying on the floor and he picks it up. Something rattles inside it, a penny.  
  
“Hey, look what I found! There's a penny inside.” Jude says.  
  
“Will you let me see it?” Connor wonders and Jude hands it to Connor.  
  
“For luck in our new loft. It's a good omen.” Connor says, but Jude shakes his head, disagreeing.

“You're the good omen.” He glances at him lovingly.

Noah looks at the two of them and grins.  
  
As the dust settles, all three men can see the inside of the loft clearly for the first time since they've started working, the outlines of the space they are working in. It is a huge loft over four thousand square feet. Banks of windows run east and west. Jude steps back and admires the room.  
  
“It's gorgeous.” Jude states.  
  
“You guys lucked out. You really lucked out.” Noah tells them. “Hell, I bet you could sell it tomorrow and double your investment.”  
  
“Sell it? Noah, we just bought it.” Jude tells him.  
  
“What I wouldn't do for a place like this. This place is really amazing.” Noah sighs.  
  
“It's gonna be great.” Connor remarks.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hope you enjoyed what I have so far for my first Jonnor piece. Questions and Complements are always welcomed. Shall I continue or what?  
> LA :)


	2. Banks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens At Banks....

It is morning rush hour. Connor and Noah, both wearing suits and ties, exit the Wall Street subway station and approach the Headquarters of Market Security Bank & Trust.

“Oh, by the way, Connor, I had to move your 3:00 with Bob Kahan to 4:00 so you could squeeze in Gary Alan. He called yesterday and said he has to see you today about the Danway stuff. Three o'clock was the only time he could make it. Also, the main board meeting in L.A. has been confirmed for the 12th, while the other business meetings are taking place from the 13th-16th. I got you on a 9:00 a.m. flight for next week Tuesday.” Noah notices that Connor seems preoccupied.

“Hey, Connor, relax. This isn't brain surgery you're going into.”

“I'm sorry I'm freaking out, man. I hate pitching to these Japanese guys. They make me nervous. I mean, what am I supposed to say, _'Who do you think'll win that big Sumo championship?;_ ” Connor says.   
  
“Connor, stop worrying about it bro. I know that you'll be fine. You're great with people.” Reassures Noah.  
  
Connor's jacket flares open. He is wearing yellow suspenders. Noah notices.  
  
“Hey, nice. I like those.” Noah compliments him.  
  
Connor, not completely comfortable wearing them, buttons his jacket.

“Jude…..” Connor thinks.  
  
Noah smiles and then turns to admire a car going by.  
  
“Jesus, look at that, a Lamborghini. I don't know about you, but that's the car I'm gonna drive when I'm making two hundred grand.” 

 “Sorry to break this to you Noah, but it must be said. Better pay off your Mustang first.” Connor says apologetically.

  
♦

  
Connor and Noah are standing on a crowded elevator. It is deadly quiet. Suddenly Noah elbows Connor and winks. There is something he wants him to do. Connor hesitates a moment, annoyed, and then relents. He clears his throat.   
  
“So Noah, what did the doctor say?”  
  
“He said it was contagious. Very contagious. I shouldn't be going into work today.” Noah coughs loudly. “But what could I do? He sneezes. People on the elevator freeze.  
  
“And what about the rash?”  
  
“Not good. It's spreading everywhere. Everywhere!”  
  
“Oh no. On your genitals again?”  
  
“Everywhere. He said be sure not to touch anyone.”   
  
Connor sees people trying to inch away. Noah coughs again, touching one of the passengers. They hold their breath. The elevator stops at the next floor. All the passengers get off.

“You are sick, bro.” Connor tells him while they exit the elevator as well.  
  
Connor and Noah, laughing, walk through a large office area bustling with activity. Employees, in various cubicles, are talking on telephones and punching information into computers. Connor heads into his executive office. Noah steps into a cubicle across the aisle. Betty, Connor's secretary, approaches him.  
  
“Morning, Mr. Stevens.” She says with a huge smile on her face.  
  
“Morning Betty. Listen, when the Kobiashi people arrive, have Eleanor take them right to the...”  
  
“They're already here.”  
  
“They're here?” He asks, visibly annoyed.  
  
She points to a windowed conference room. Connor turns around and sees a large group of Japanese men standing inside.  
  
“They're early!”  
  
“I know. And Harry Stone called. He said they need $900,000 transferred to Albany by noon. Today.”  
  
“By noon? Today? Damn!” He hurries over to Noah's cubicle. He is on the phone. 

“Could you hold for a moment please?” Noah cups the mouthpiece.  
  
“Hey Sam. What's up?”  
  
“Listen, sorry to be a pest, but it's highly crucial. Stone needs $900,000 in Albany by noon, today. Can you please transfer it to his payroll account?”  
  
“Sure. Just let me have your MAC code.”  
  
Connor pulls out his wallet and extracts a small address book. He jots the code numbers on a piece of paper and hands it to Noah.  
  
“Discretion, huh?”  
  
“You bet.” Noah says, nodding his head in agreement. “I'll do it right away.”

 

♦

  
Connor and a group of fifteen somber Japanese businessmen are sitting around a large granite conference table. Connor stands up and speaks a simple greeting to them.  
  
“Good morning, Gentlemen. On behalf of Market Security Bank & Trust, I welcome you to our city.” Connor says in Japanese. The men smile happily and nod their heads in unison.  
  
“Arigato.” The men respond. They look to Connor, expecting more. Uncomfortable, he clears his throat.  
  
“I'm sorry.” He tells the gentlemen apologetically. “I'm afraid that's the only Japanese I know. But I realize it's not our language fluency, or lack of it, that brings you to Market Security. Rather, I'm sure, it is our banking expertise, our ability to represent and anticipate all of your banking needs. As you know, we are not the largest banking establishment in New York.” He rambles. His throat goes dry and he takes a sip of water. “But, with combined assets of over $360 billion dollars, we have a firm commitment to the international marketplace.”  
  
A secretary enters the room and hands Connor a piece of paper. It reads **"JUDE ON LINE 2. URGENT."** She hands him a phone. Connor looks surprised. He nods apologetically to his guests.  
  
“Excuse me.” He picks up the receiver “Hello?”  
  
“A man and a woman are lying in bed when the woman's husband suddenly comes home. Frightened, she tells the man he has to leave instantly through the window. He has no time to dress.”  
  
Connor is straight-faced, listening and trying to look as if it is important.  
  
“Uh hmm.” Connor responds.  
   
“It's raining outside. The man, running naked along the street, sees some joggers approaching.”  
  
The entire contingent of Japanese men is staring at Connor.  
  
“One of the joggers calls out, _‘Hey, do you always go jogging naked?’_ And the man says, _‘Yes, always.’_.” Jude continues.  
  
“Okay.” Connor says, wondering where this phone call is going.  
  
“And then the other jogger says, _‘And do you always wear a condom?’_ The man looks down, embarrassed, and replies, _‘Only when it's raining.’_.”  
  
“Well, that's just fine.” Connor says as he squelches a smile.  
  
“Now, just relax and have fun, okay sweetheart? It's not the end of the world if you lose this account. You've always got me.”  
  
“Thank you. I'll definitely remember that.”  
  
“See ya later, babe.” Jude says, and he hangs up the phone.  
  
He hangs up and stares at the Japanese men. A short smile crosses his face. 


	3. How Jude Met Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jude Tell Noah How They Met...

A carved wooden angel (eight feet tall) is ascending into an afternoon sky. The angel is dangling outside an open doorway high above the street. A group of workmen grab for the angel, but have difficulty bringing it in. Suddenly Jude steps up to the men.

“Where you guys from, the New York City Ballet?” He asks them in his signature sassy tone.

With a gutsy maneuver, Jude leans out over the sidewalk and tries to grab hold of the ropes. He can't reach them. Suddenly a pair of hands grabs him around the waist. He screams in horror.

“Saved your life, babe. Now you owe me your life.” Connor laughs as he pulls him back into the loft. Jude does not think it is funny.

“You fucking bastard! Don't do that to me you little shit! You scared me half to death!” He says trying to gain his composure back.

“Hey, anything is better than seeing this gorgeous body splattered all over the street. Here, look out.”

Connor jumps up, grabs hold of the door's top molding, and swings out over the sidewalk. Jude gasps. Connor's feet push at the angel and send it swinging away and then back toward the loft. Quickly he jumps back, grabs hold of it, and brings it in. The workmen applaud. Jude eyes him with admiration.

“Connor? Jude? Anybody home?”

Jude looks to Connor.

“Noah? Did you invite him?”

“I couldn't keep him away. I swear Jude, he’s like a boomerang. He never disappears. We send him far away and he still manages to come back.”

Noah enters, shakes Jude's hand, and pats Connor on the back.

“Hi, Jude. Hi, Connor. So, how's it goin’ my friends?”

Before they can answer, a workman turns to Jude.

“Where do you want this, sir?”

“Um….” 

“In the bedroom.” Connor responds. 

  

♦

 

As the men take the angel to the bedroom, Noah can see the newly decorated loft for the first time. It is painted now in lovely pastels. The floor, a huge gymnasium-like expanse, is lacquered with polyurethane. Furniture and boxes are piling up along the walls. Dominating the space, with a kind of surreal presence, are a large number of Jude and Connor's sculptures and ceramics. There is also a vintage jukebox. Noah is highly impressed.

“Wow!” Noah says in awe. “The place looks great! Really great!”

“You like it, huh?”

"Like" is hardly the word. I never imagined it would be this beautiful. This is so fucking incredible!”

A mover lugs in a heavy old chair. Jude sees it.

“Connor, you kept that chair? You actually kept that ugly chair?”

“What do you mean ugly? It's comfortable.”

“For T.V. I love that chair.” Noah says.

“But it’s ugly. It’s really ugly. Besides, it doesn't go with anything.”

“It goes with me.” Connor says.  
  
“You’re right.” Jude says with a smile on his face. “It's okay, I'll paint it.”

“Wait, you’ll what?” Noah asks as Jude walks away from them.

Connor pinches Jude’s ass as he passes by him. Jude smiles.

 

♦ 

 

Connor, Jude, and Noah are sprawled out on the floor, eating from cartons of Thai food. Frank, a gray cat, eats beside them. Unpacked boxes are scattered everywhere.

“It was the middle of December. I was sitting in my old office, the one Charlie's in. Suddenly, I heard this grown ass man screaming. I thought someone'd been shot or something. It was freaking terrifying!” Connor says.

“They took away my MasterCard. It was Christmas, for goodness sake.” Jude tells them.

“He was four thousand dollars over her limit.”

“Excuse me! It wasn't four thousand. And I'd already sent in the payment! You're the ones that lost it.”

“He's still angry.” Connor smirks while Noah laughs.

“No I'm not.” Jude denies.

The cat begins nibbling Connor's food.

“Get outta here, Frank!  Get your own damn food, you fat ass cat!” The cat scampers away.

“You should have seen him. All pink and flushed. His skin was gorgeous, like a rose. And he's screaming, demanding to see the president. So Wilton brought him to me.”

“You? You weren't even a VP yet.” Noah says in disbelief.

“He didn't know that.” Connor shrugs. Noah smiles.

“Can you believe it? And the next thing I know, he's telling me his life story. I couldn't believe it. Everything. About his previous engagement, how he'd just arrived in New York, how he didn't know any men in the area. And all with this Montana accent.”

“What's a Montana accent? Just like you, I’m from San Diego, you nut.”

“The one you always slip into it when you get nervous. _"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Can I fondle your ass cheeks, Sir?"_

“I wasn't nervous.” Connor says.

“Admit it. Admit it, Connor. Admit that to me. You liked me. You were interested.”

“I thought you were cute.” Connor said in a matter of fact tone.  
   
“Cute?” Jude says while he is looking at Noah. “Do you believe this? I should have been Picasso's mistress. I should have been living in Barcelona or Paris. But no, I'm moving in with a New York banker who thinks I'm cute. The abuse I endure!” Jude says playfully.

He looks at Connor and grins. Noah is staring at Jude, obviously turned on by him. He is embarrassed when he catches his gaze and quickly looks away. 


	4. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor + Pottery + Unchained Melody = Making Love

Jude, dressed only in a T-shirt, is sitting at one of their potter’s wheel throwing a series of pots. Connor enters the studio. He is barefoot, shirtless, wearing jeans.

“What are you doing, babe?”

“I felt inspired.” Jude shrugs.

“At 2:16 am?”

He nods and presses his hands into a pot that is forming in front of him. Connor watches the sensual movement of Jude’s fingers, molding and forming the clay. He is forceful, assured, gifted. The clay responds to his slightest effort. Slowly, almost unconsciously, Connor reaches for his shoulders and begins kissing them.

“You notice Noah's eyes today?” Connor continues. “They were all over you. That dude needs his own eye candy.”

“What?” Jude asks in disbelief. “Are you jealous? Connor, let me tell you something. He's not even looking at me. It's you he idolizes. If you asked me what I thought about him before you asked me that question, I would have said that he has a thing for you. He doesn't see me at all... Anyway, he's not my type. He just seems…..evil if you ask me.”

Connor reaches over him and gently adds his fingers to the clay. Jude looks up at him.

“Connor, what are you doing?”

“I feel inspired.”

Connor hands dig into the clay. Jude smiles. Their fingers seem to dance together. After a moment, Jude reaches up to him, his clay-covered fingers streaking his face and curving down to his chest. Connor grins and reaches down to him.

 

♦

 

Jude watches, as Connor walks up to the jukebox. Connor presses two buttons on their jukebox. The mechanical arm selects a record and slowly, sensuously, lowers it to the turntable. The arm hovers over the record and then descends. It begins to play. The song is "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers.

Connor and Jude are both dancing in the middle of the dark loft. Moonlight pours through the windows and shines off the floor. Wads and wads of packing paper swirl sensuously around their feet. Jude then runs his fingers down Connor's naked back.

 _'This moment is sweet and erotic. I am going to marry this man.’_ Connor thinks to himself.

Connor slowly draws his fingers down over Jude's face, gently caressing his forehead, his eyes, and his lips. Connor slides his hands under Jude's T-shirt, slowly moving them toward his nipples. He notices that Jude’s breathing slows down a bit. They dance silently, his brown hair swaying in the soft light. The sounds of their bare feet on the highly polished floor can barely be heard. Sensuously, Jude's shirt lifts above his navel as Connor presses into him. Their stomachs touch and part and touch again. He bites his lip. Connor eyes his boyfriend’s moonlit form as he strokes his chest, slowly moving his fingers down his torso, around the curve of his hips, and then digging into the back of his jeans. Connor leans into Jude and nips at his neck. Jude stops dancing. His eyes close. He stands absolutely still. Connor's hands move to her backside. He pulls him closer.

“Connor?”

“Jude?”

“Take me. Take me right here, right now.”

 

♦

 

Connor and Jude are making love on the living room carpet. Paper and packing materials crumble beneath them and scatter across the floor. For all their sensuality, it is their hands and eyes that are most expressive, revealing a tenderness that is deeply moving. Their lovemaking is full of love.

“I love you. I love you so much, Jude.” Connor says in between thrusts, kissing Jude on the lips.

“Ditto.” Jude says in a deep sultry voice.

The song ends. The jukebox arm retracts and gently slides the record back into its slot.

A few songs later, Connor spills his seed into Jude.

 

♦

 

Connor and Jude are lying together on their bed, silently in their bedroom. Jude gazes at him.

“Babe?” 

“Yeah, Jude?”

“What's the matter?”

“The matter?” Connor repeats.

“Something’s wrong. I can tell. What’s the matter with you babe?”

“Nothing... really.” Connor says unsure of himself.

“You're worried, aren't you? About moving in together?”

“No. Not all, babe. You know I love you.”

“Then what? Is this about the promotion?” Jude wonders. Connor sighs.

“I don't know. A lot of things. I just don't want the bubble to burst. Usually, whenever something good happens to me I'm just afraid I'm going to lose it. Now everything just seems….”

“You know what?” Jude asks while he gently strokes Connor’s head.

“What?”

“Can you tell me that eight lettered, three word phrase for me? Please?”

“I love you. I really love you.”

“Ditto, and I hope that you’ll never forget it.”

Connor smiles and strokes Jude’s cheek.

“Ditto, Jude.”

Suddenly the T.V. blares into the room. Connor jumps up, grabbing the remote control unit from under his buttocks. Jude laughs as he turns the sound down. The news is on and they are showing the remains of an airline disaster. Connor stares at the tube.

“Oh Jesus. Another one. Every time?”

“Don't watch that stuff. I don’t want you to worry about anything, Con.”

He motions to wait. Dead bodies litter the screen.

 _“...It is estimated that 34 people died in the crash, the second in less than two weeks.”_ The news correspondent reports.

The TV goes off. Connor, confused, spins around. Jude is holding the remote control. He nods for him to lie down.

“Maybe I should cancel my L.A. trip... These things always happen in threes. Besides, anything could happen to you when I’m not here when you go back to work at the bank. More than that, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen.”

“Threes? Connor, get serious. Besides, you lead a charmed life, because I’m in it.”

“Yeah. So did they.” Connor says sadly.

“Babe, don’t worry so much. You know that I’ve always had faith in your decisions.”

Connor looks at Jude for a moment and then back at the screen.

“Amazing, huh?” Connor says as he snaps his fingers. “Just like that. Blackout.”


	5. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Sleuthing Connor Finds Something Wrong With These Bank Accounts

Connor is sitting at his computer. The address book with his access codes is sitting open beside him. He seems perplexed by something happening on his screen. After pushing a series of buttons and getting the same response, he whacks the computer on the side. Noah, walking in the door, sees him. Connor looks up sheepishly.

"A glitch. What's up?"

"The Mark Greenberg and Larry White accounts. I can't get in. Your MAC code doesn't work."

"I changed it."

"Why? What's up?" Noah wonders.

"Nothing. I just want to nose around a bit... Can you keep your mouth shut?"

"Yeah, sure. Tell me, what's going on."

"I think I've stumbled onto something."

"What kind of something are you referring to, Con?"

"You didn’t hear it from me at all: There's too much money in these accounts."

"Too much money? That's ridiculous." Noah scoffs.

"Well, it might be ridiculous but that's what I'm seeing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"How could there be too much money in those accounts?" 

"That's what I keep asking myself."

"It must be the computer."

"I've been checking, but I don't know." Connor sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Fixit. Let me try." He hits the computer like Connor did and laughs. "Come on, move over. Let me see what I can do."

"Not yet. I'm gonna dig around a bit. Thanks for offering though. I really appreciate it." 

"Okay, okay. Just call me when you're ready for help." Noah says while he is heading for the door. "So, what are you and Jude doing tonight?"

"We're going to the theatre. He wants to see _"Macbeth"_ at the Spring Street Repertory. Care to save me?"

"Nah. Men in tights aren't a turn on for me.”

"Maybe it'll kill me." Connor jokes.

Noah winces. Connor smiles.         


	6. A Perfect Night Ends Tragically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor Go Out To Watch Macbeth, However.....

Connor and Jude are sitting in the fifth row of a crowded auditorium. He is sound asleep while Jude is enjoying _“Macbeth”_.

“Wow.” Jude softly says to himself with his tears falling down his face.

Connor begins to snore. Jude grabs his nose. He jerks awake. Jude grins.

 

♦

 

Bright marquee lights sparkle overhead as Connor and Jude exit the theatre. It is a beautiful brisk night.

“I loved it.” Connor says.

“I could tell that you _really_ loved it.” Jude playfully snorts.

He smiles and squeezes his arm. They walk silently down the dark street, heading toward their loft. The pavement is full of shadows.

“Did I tell you what Marcia said?” Jude continues

“Six whole times.” Connor responds.

“Six? No I didn't. Connor, don't be so blasé. I'll have two major pieces in the show. The New York Times reviews her gallery all the time. This could be huge for me.” Jude says, slightly freaking out.

“Jude, listen to me sweetheart. The _New York Times_ critic is some frustrated little bitch, who is a so called critic with pimples on his ass, who probably flunked out of art school. Who cares what _The New York Times_ thinks?”

“Eight million readers, that's who.”

“Stop worrying about it, babe. Your work's beautiful. That's a fact, Jude. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks.”

He can tell from the expression on Jude's face that it does. Connor puts his arm around him. Jude nestles close to him. Then, suddenly, Connor stops and looks at Jude. There is an unexpected seriousness in his voice.

“I want to marry you, Jude.”

“What?” Jude asks, taken aback by Connor’s statement.

“I've been thinking about it for days. Actually I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now. And you know what? I want to do it. I want to jump in, whole hog and……” Connor stops talking as he sees the look on Jude’s face.

“What is that look for?”

They both stop walking. Jude stares at him.

“I just…..It's just been so long since... I mean, you never wanted to talk about it at all.” Says a shocked Jude.

There is a long pause before they continue to walk.

“Do you love me, Jude?”

“What makes you think I don't? Of course I do!”

“Then why don't you ever say it?”

“What do you mean I don't ever say it? I feel like I say it all the damn time and I-”

“Stop right there, Jude. You don't ever say that eight lettered, three word phrase to me at all. You always say ditto to me and that's not the same thing at all.”

“It's not that I don't love you, Connor because I really do. People say I love you all the time and it doesn't mean anything. Trust me, I would know because I've been burned before.” Jude says dejectedly.

“Sometimes I need to hear it, Jude. I know you've been through hell and back at all those foster homes, and that you don't feel like you deserve any kind of love, but I want to help you through all of those insecurities because I love you so fucking much. I want to be able to do that for you as your husband.” Connor reassures Jude, as Jude puts his head on Connor’s shoulder.

A few steps later, Connor stops and stares at Jude. He pauses quietly. He is about to speak when a man’s face emerges from the shadows behind him. Jude gasps. Connor spins around.

An intense looking man is standing in the darkness between two buildings. He stares at the couple for a moment and then steps onto the sidewalk. Both Connor and Jude stand motionless. The man hesitates and then begins walking the other way. Jude exhales a deep breath. Connor takes Jude's arm and they continue briskly down the street. Suddenly they both hear footsteps coming after them.

"What should we do?" Asked a frightened Jude.

"Let me handle this." Connor tells him. Connor stops abruptly and turns around. A gun is staring him in the face. Jude screams.

"Your wallet!" The mugger demands. “Give it.

Jude waits a beat.

"Here." Connor tells the mugger.

"Connor, no." Jude says, trying to sound brave.

Connor reaches for his jacket. The mugger grabs his wrist and then carefully pulls the wallet out himself.

"Take the money. Just leave the wallet, and my..."

He swipes Connor across the head. Jude screams. The mugger whacks him across the face. Connor explodes, plowing into the mugger with all his might.

"Connor, No!" Jude tells as he tries to get Connor off the mugger.

There is a wild, all out brawl. Connor fights like a mad man. Suddenly the gun goes off. The mugger panics and takes off running. Jude charges after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Any Guesses As To Who Died?


	7. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's The Ghost Who Can Enter The Afterlife?

“No! No, no, no! Jude!!!!!” Connor screams out, but Jude doesn’t pay attention him.

The two men run down the dark street, but the mugger is already a full block ahead and disappears into the shadows. Jude gives up. Slowly he turns and begins walking back toward Connor. Connor dimly at the end of the block as Jude approaches. He is screaming. Frightened, Jude calls out.

“Connor!”

He doesn't answer. Jude tenses and starts running toward him. He is just three feet away when suddenly he stops. An expression of pure terror overwhelms his face.

Connor is drenched in Jude’s blood. His eyes are glazed, on the verge of shock. Panting, he stoops down to the curb as he grabs hold of something lying on the ground and pulls it toward him.

It is Jude's dead body he is holding in his arms.

Jude's ghostly form is still solid to all appearances, stands beside Connor. His eyes are awash in horror and confusion. He seems unable to move. The look on his face as the full impact of his situation dawns in his eyes.

Suddenly he lets out a blood-curdling scream.

“NO!!!!!!” He jumps down toward his body and reaches out to grab a hold of his motionless form. His hands make a strange sound as they pass right though it. It is terrifying. Jude jumps up, crazed, frenzied, and begins circling Connor. It is as though he is trying to undo what has been done.

“THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING HAPPENING! IT’S NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!!” Jude shouts, but Connor cannot hear him at all.

He reaches out to Connor for help. His hand cuts through Connor’s shoulder. He screams. People in the area are running down the street. The sound of people screaming in chaos can be heard in the distance. Two men run toward Jude. He yells out at them.

“Help me!” Jude sobs, but nobody can hear him nor see him.

They run right through him. He gasps in stunned terror. Jude watches helplessly as they reach his body. Connor looks up and begins screaming hysterically. One of the men grabs him as the other goes for Jude's wrist. There is no sign of life.

The first man holds Connor back as his friend stoops down and begins some form of cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. There is no response. Jude bends down, trying desperately to help. It is a futile gesture.

“Do it! Do it! Please do it!” Jude begs them.

The man who’s working on Jude, bangs on his chest. Blood gushes from the wound. Connor recoils. He bangs again.

 

♦

 

_Jude shoots up in bed, panting. It is dark. He stares around the loft in sudden confusion. With a lurch he flicks on night light. Connor is lying beside him, her head buried beneath a pillow. Jude seems stunned._

_“Connor? Connor!” Tears stream down his face. Connor stirs._

_“Jude? What's the matter? Is something wrong?” Connor asks him worriedly._

_“Connor!” Jude is so relieved to hear his voice that he can hardly breathe._

_“What is it, honey?” Connor, groggy, tries to sit up. Jude reaches out for him. As Jude turns around, he sees a skeletal version of Connor’s head staring back at him. It speaks._

_“What is it, honey?” Skeletal Connor asks, mocking him._

_Jude bolts upright, screaming. It is a scream so consumed by terror that one fears it will never stop._

♦

 

_Jude is asleep in bed. He is thrashing at his pillow and moaning. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and touches his shoulder. Jude jumps straight up in bed and kicks wildly at the sheets._

**Jude's P.O.V.**

Connor is sitting on the bed looking at me, he’s afraid. I stare down at him. He is breathing heavily, not trusting his own senses. His hands clutch at the wall.

“What's happening to me?!” I ask him. Before he can answer me, something happens. Suddenly, a brilliant white light shoots into the room as a host of glowing forms, radiating an intense inner light, float before me. A blinding tunnel spirals in an infinite vortex behind them. I am in awe but I am also confused. I could sense that the light is enchanting me. The entire room begins to disappear in the light. The next thing I know, Connor screams.

 

♦

 

“Don't leave me. I need you, Jude. I love you!” Connor sobs in terror.

Jude turns and sees Connor, only he is not in the bed. He is back on the street. To his amazement, he is on the street, too, still bathed in the soothing light. Frightened, he calls out to him.

“Connor!” He does not hear him. He calls again.

“Connor.” Jude sobs.

There is no response. Jude, deeply troubled, hesitates for a moment. He is torn between Connor and the light. Then, in a painful, but conscious gesture, he turns from the light walks toward Connor. At that instant, the light behind him disappears with the sound of a pneumatic door closing. There is a sense of terrible finality as the tunnel evaporates into the void. Jude is left on the dark pavement. He stands there a moment, as if in shock, and then begins running towards Connor. An ambulance is rounding the corner.

 

♦

 

Swirls of light speed toward the ambulance as car headlights and streetlamps merge in a wild dizzying rush. The sirens wail into the night.

Jude's body is lying in the back of the ambulance as a paramedic applies electric paddles to his chest in an effort to save him. After a moment, he looks up at Connor. He can tell from the painful expression in Connor’s eyes that it is hopeless. Jude yells.

“Please, don't stop! I'm not dead!”

Connor, kneeling over Jude's body, grabs him and begins to cry in long terrible sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jude Dies In This Chapter. Questions?


	8. Jude's Oddesy At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's Night At The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Here on Out Jude Is A Ghost, Who Keeps On Forgetting That He Is A Ghost.

A doctor, comforting a shaken up Connor, accompanies him from one of the emergency operating rooms and leads him through a pair of doors into a separate waiting area. There are policemen and two detectives who stand up and approach him. Jude doesn't want Connor to go and begins to follow him, but then seems torn, afraid to leave his body. He turns back just as his corpse, covered in a green sheet, is being wheeled into the corridor by a mortician, who parks Jude’s corpse alongside the wall. Jude is stunned and inconsolable as he sits down beside it. A middle aged approaches Jude and joins him on the bench. She begins talking.

“So, what happened to you, sweetheart?”

Jude is startled, amazed that the woman can see him.

“What?” He asks softly.

“You're new, huh? I can tell.” She tells him kindly.

“Are you talking to me?” He asks her, confused.

“Relax, honey. It ain't like before, you know. It's a whole new ball-a-wax.”

“Who-who are you?”

“I'm waiting for my sister. She's in 4C. Cardiac wing. She's fighting it.”

“Oh.”

The woman sticks his head into the green sheet covering Jude's body. Her head disappears. Jude is terrified.

“Shot, huh?” She continues. “That'll do it every time. Poor bastard. Well, get used to it. You could be here a long time.”

Jude groans.

“I'll tell you a secret.” She tells him while she leans in close to him. Doors ain't as bad as you think. Zip zap. They ain't nothin' at all. You'll see. You'll catch on.”

Suddenly there is a loud commotion and see several physicians are operating furiously on an old Man lying on the table beside them. It is a life threatening situation and they seem to be failing.

“Poor fellow.” She says shaking her head sympathetically. “He ain't gonna make it. I've seen it like a million times. He's a goner. See? Here they come. Lucky bastard. Could have been the other ones. You never know.”

Before Jude can understand what is happening, the entire room fills with a strange preternatural light. Suddenly he looks up and he freezes. The amorphous forms he saw right after he died are floating down through the ceiling and reaching for the body, currently on the operating table. They are emitting a powerful light.

“Hurry, we're losing him!” One of the doctor’s say.

“See? What'd I tell you, honey? Bingo!” The woman tells him.

The glowing forms take hold of the man's spirit and help extract it from his body. His physical form changes instantly from a solid object into an ethereal substance. Jude stares in amazement as the strange beings carry the spirit upward. They evaporate through the ceiling.

“He's gone.” Another doctor says.

The light in the room grows dull instantly. Three nurses cover up dead man with a dark sheet as the OR doctors step away. Jude turns to the woman.

“Who are you? What's happening...?” He asks the woman, scared.

The woman isn't there. A young Candy Striper approaches the gurney with Jude's body and begins pushing it toward the elevator. Jude jumps in front of him.

“No!” Jude yells, but it’s to no avail.

 

♦

 

**JUDE'S P.O.V.**

As the stretcher begins to roll right through me, the penetration of my physical space is horrifying to me. I stand, almost paralyzed, as the body of the Candy Striper intersects with my body. It is a stunning moment of extraordinary strangeness as I witness the atoms and molecules of the Candy Striper 's body passing through mine. It is like a glimpse of ultimate chaos, the universe within. Then, in a flash, the Candy Striper has passed through, but I’m still shaking. I stare up at the ceiling.

“Oh God, help me!” I scream, but it’s useless.

As the ceiling lights and acoustical tiles begin to blur, the hallway grows dark. It is as though I’m blacking out. Fast. 


	9. Jude's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude Is Hanging Out At His Own Funeral, and Sees Another Ghost

Images slowly begin to emerge out of the blackness. It takes a moment for Jude to realize that they are people from his funeral. There are rows of mourners as seen from Jude's point of view. He seems to be floating among them. He could hear snippets of conversations. It all seems strangely odd and disjointed. Time seems unfixed, malleable. He can see a minister standing beside the grave.

"As we say farewell to our friend Jude Jacob, we are reminded of his eternal kindness, his generosity, his sassiness, his buoyancy of spirit..."

Jude tunes him out. Jude can see Connor's associates from the bank, who are among the mourners, along with his art pals.

"All that we treasure: our friends, our very close loved ones, our body, our mind, are but on loan to us. In the end, we must surrender them all. We are all travelers on the same road which leads to the same end." The minister continues. 

Jude notices a woman in a beautiful black dress comforting one of the mourners. The woman looks up at him, smiles, and waves. Jude is surprised. He looks behind him, but no one is there. As he turns back, the woman is walking away. She appears just like any normal person until she approaches a large, marble headstone and passes right through it. Jude is very shocked.

"As our loved one enters eternal life, let us remember that love is eternal, that although we will miss him, our love will light the void and dispel the darkness." The minister continues.

Suddenly, Jude spots him.             

"Connor."

Jude notices that Connor does not respond. Adam, Connor's father, leans over to him, consoling him. More tears form in Connor's eyes, and Jude's heart breaks. A hand reaches out to give him tissue. Connor looks up. It is Noah. He gives him his hand. He squeezes it with affection.

"...and into Your hands we commend his spirit. May he rest in peace. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen." The minister concludes. 

The casket is lowered into the ground. Connor approaches the grave. He is a little unsteady. Adam gently takes his elbow. A shovel is placed in his hands by Noah. With great emotional effort he lifts a shovelful of dirt and tosses it onto the casket. It lands with finality. Jude shudders.

 

♦

 

As people are leaving the cemetery, Connor can hear them talking.

"What time you going back to work?"

"What's the buzz on Digital?"

"It's sad…"

"He was so young..."

"How's your new Honda?"

"Going away this weekend?"

Connor simply shakes his head, both in anger and in sadness.

                             

♦

 

Jude is desperately alone. Down the hill, people are getting back into their cars. Jude can see Connor and his father being let into a limousine. Jude stands there staring at his own casket, grieving. Then, after a moment, he turns away. Separating from his body, from his own grave site, he runs after Connor.


	10. Dealing With Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consoling Connor.

Connor is sitting on the couch in the middle of the loft, with his tears silently falling down his cheeks. He is surrounded by friends and a few well wishers. A young girl, Jude's niece, cuddles in his lap. People are eating and milling around.

"I love you, Uncle Connor." She says before kissing his tear stained cheeks.

"And I love you too, son. Always remember that I love you, Con." Adam tells him, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too, dad." He tells Adam. "And I love you too, sweetheart." He tells his niece, kissing the top of her head.

Jude, standing alone in a corner, watches the little scene between Adam, Connor, and his niece. In the midst of all the activity he is lost and alone.


	11. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Connor Feels Without Jude

Raw clay on a potter's wheel spins hypnotically, sensuously. Connor's wet hands press in, shaping it, molding it. A little while later, a bowl begins to appear. Jude is sitting on the floor behind him, knees pressed to his chest, rocking aimlessly.       

Connor looks away from the bowl he is forming. It distorts and bends. Angry, he digs his finger into it. The bowl disintegrates. Tears form in his eyes. Frank jumps up on the bench beside him. Connor stares sadly around the room. Quietly, he begins talking to herself, to the air.

“Oh God, Jude...”

Jude looks up.

“I picked up your shirts this morning. I don't know why.” Connor continues. “Mr. Reynolds? Yeah, you remember him right? Well, he said to tell you hello. I broke into tears. Can you believe that I broke into tears? I even found my birthday present. I can’t believe that we were going to be parents. We were going to be a happy family and…..It's so hard...” Connor sobs.

Jude walks over to Connor. Desperate for contact, he reaches out to touch his cheek, but then hesitates. He pulls back.

“I think about you every minute. It's like you're still here, like I can feel you, Jude. When I close my eyes, I can see your face everywhere. When I lick my lips, I remember tasting your beautiful smile. Whenever I saw your name, my heart always use to race. It still does to tell you the truth. Now that I can’t read your thoughts…..” Connor starts to sob even harder.

Jude stares at him, hoping, wondering.

“Empty. I feel so empty without reading your thoughts.” Connor finishes.

“I am here, Con. I am.” Jude says, holding Connor’s hands.

Suddenly, as if hearing Jude's voice, the cat begins to hiss. Connor spins around. The cat scans the room. Unexpectedly, Jude's and the cat's eyes meet. With a wild loud screech, the cat jumps from the bench and takes off running towards Connor’s bedroom. Jude instantly recoils. Connor snaps out of his daze and stands up.

“Frank, what's wrong? Frank? Where did you run of to buddy?” He asks, wiping away his tears.

The cat is nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, Connor freezes. Jude is standing right beside him. It is almost as though he senses Jude’s presence.

“Jude?” Connor whispers.

He holds very still for a moment, hopeful.

“What a crazy cat.” Connor says before getting up from his work area. “I’m so stupid.”

Jude watches breathlessly, loving him, wanting him. Then quietly, hopefully, he reaches out. It is a useless gesture. In a moment of great poignancy, Connor shakes his head and walks right through him. He remains the room, alone.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Don't Have To Hold On To The Pain To Hold On To The Memory

Jude stands in the corner of a large, walk-in closet, watching as Connor goes through his effects. Boxes, scattered underfoot, are filling up with his life's possessions. Connor reaches for a shirt.

"Wait, Con. Not that one. That's my favorite!"

Connor tosses the shirt into a box and then takes down a sweater. It is obviously handmade, about four sizes too big. Jude recognizes it. It is a gray sweater that Jude "borrowed" from Connor. 

"That is a great sweater." Jude says.

Connor holds the sweater tenderly and presses it to his cheek. After a moment he puts it back. Then, in a surprising outburst, Connor cries out and begins flailing at the shelves. Everything comes flying off. Jude reaches out to console him.                        

"Please, Connor, don't." Says a heartbroken Jude.

Unexpectedly, Noah comes rushing into the room. He takes hold of Connor and sits him on the bed.

"Thank God you are here, man. Say something. Anything. Please. Help him, Noah. Please." Jude begs him.

"I know, Con. I know. It's hard. It's very hard." Noah says hugging Connor.

"Oh good. That's really good. What's next?" Jude asks sarcastically.

 

♦

 

Connor and Noah are standing over the kitchen table folding piles of Jude's clothes and placing them into boxes, which are being donated. As Connor lifts one of Jude's jackets, something falls from a side pocket. It is his small black leather address book.

Jude stares at it with recognition. Noah sees the book fall and stoops to pick it up but Connor gets it first.

"My address book."

"Well, you always did over work yourself at times. Besides, you always managed to misplace it." Noah tells him.

Connor skims through it a moment, but the memories it evokes are too powerful for him after he sees one of the pages that Jude wrote on. He places it carefully into a box labeled "Jude's Things -- Valuable" and continues packing. He finds the old jar with the penny in it. It's marked _"For Luck"_. He holds it tenderly for a moment and then places it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Noah discovers some old ticket stubs in another of Jude's jackets. He examines them.

"Demi World Tour. Times Union Center. Albany, '14. Should I toss 'em?" Noah asks.

"No!"

"Connor, we hated that concert. In fact, we hate her attitude, remember?" Jude says.

Connor takes the stubs from Noah and he lovingly puts them in the box. Jude groans.

"It was the first time I told him that I loved him." Connor says fondly.

A few minutes later, Noah finds a half used package of Mike and Ike's. Connor takes them from his hand and puts them in the box, too.

"Oh, you want to save those?"

"Yup." Connor says.

"Mike and Ike’s? What are you doin' Connor?" Jude wonders while he shakes his head.

Connor just stares for a moment.

"I miss him so much, Noah." Connor sobs.

Noah comes over and takes his hand.

"I know. I miss him too. We all do."

Connor buries his head on Noah's shoulder. Noah strokes his hair.

 

♦

 

Noah lifting a pile of boxes and carrying them to the door. Suddenly Connor yells out.

"Wait. Wait. Noah! Not that one!"

He hurries over and pulls the "Valuable" box from the stack in his arms. He looks at it with surprise.

"Oh, shit. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know how that got in there." He turns to the door and then back to Connor.

"Hey, Con."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come with me for a little while? It's like summer outside."

"No." Connor says frightfully.

"Just for a stroll. It'd be good to get out, if only for a little while."

"I can't do it Noah." Connor says as he rapidly shakes his head in disagreement, turning away from Noah.

Noah, annoyed, walks over to him.

"Connor... you're not the one who died!" Noah snaps.

Connor stops and looks at him. He has struck a cord within Connor. He slaps Noah, hard. 

“Whoa.” Jude says.

"Shit." Connor says. "I'm so sorry, Noah."

"It's ok." Noah says sympathetically.

After a moment Connor nods his head.

"You know what? You’re right. Just a short walk."

"That-a-boy."

Before Jude even understands what is happening, they are exiting the loft. Jude jumps up and runs after them.

"Hey, Connor! Wait! Noah!"

The door slams shut. Jude is locked inside. Frightened and desperate, he rushes for the door knob. His hand sinks through it. There is a strange sound, like electric shock, as it penetrates the metal and wood. Frightened, he yanks it back.

Jude circles the space several times and then returns to the door. Clenching his teeth, he decides that he’s going to reach out to the door, again. As his hand pushes up against it, he figures that one can sense that he experiences a subtle resistance. The hairs on the back of his hand vibrate as his ghostly form presses into it. Jude can sense fear as his entire arm disappears from his view. The grating electrical shock shudders up his spine once again.

The sight of his amputated limb is unsettling but Jude does not pull back. Slowly he edges in and presses his face into the molecules of the wood. As atoms and electrons spin past him at frightening speed, there is a sense of a universe in total chaos. Terrifying sounds charge right through his ghostly body at an alarming rate. Jude starts pulling back from the door. He notices that he is trembling very badly.

 

◆

 

It’s been over an hour and Connor still hasn’t come back from his walk with Noah yet. Jude is now sitting in a corner singing quietly to himself.

 

"Cause when I think of you, baby,  
Nothin' else seems to matter  
'Cause when I think of you, baby,  
All I think about is our love 

I... just get My heart attached to you when  
You hold me in your arms, and squeeze me  
And you leave me making me blue  
'Cause when I think of you, baby,  
Nothin' else seems to matter  
'Cause when I think of you, baby,  
All I think about is our love”

 

He stops, realizing the last word of the song. He sits silently, staring at the wall. Suddenly, there is a strange sound at the door. Jude's eyes shoot up. The door begins to open. Jude stands up. His face begins to tighten. He knows instantly that something is wrong. His eyes fill with a fury no one has ever seen before. The Mugger, the man who killed Jude, is entering the loft. He has a key in his hand and puts it in his jacket pocket. Jude is stunned. The Mugger locks the door.

Jude’s blood boils and he starts to goes wild. He shoots punches and kicks at the man with all his might, attacking him unceasingly, but with no effect. His hands and feet pass right through him.

“You motherfucking bastard! What the hell are you doing here? What are you doing?” Jude asks him.

The Mugger, unaware that anything is going on, glances around nervously as he moves through the vast space. Entering the bedroom, the Mugger goes to the dresser and he quickly examines the drawers. He is very neat, careful to leave no sign that he was there. He seems to be looking for something crucial, but he cannot find it.

Suddenly a key is turning in the front door. The Mugger seems startled. He dashes from the bedroom and hides quickly behind one of Jude’s large sculptures. He can hear the door open. Connor is standing there. Jude goes crazy.

“Connor, no! Get out! Please!” Jude warns, but to no avail.

Connor closes the door and locks it shut. Jude freezes as Connor heads for the bedroom. Connor walks right past the Mugger. To Jude's horror, Connor suddenly stops and turns to look around. There is a curious expression on his face. Seeing nothing, he continues through the loft.

The Mugger pulls out his gun. Jude looks on in absolute terror. Connor's white and purple checkered shirt hits the floor as she begins to remove his clothes. He then turns on the radio. Jude doesn't know what to do. The Mugger seems excited by Connor's semi-nudity. He begins skirting the edges of the loft, moving toward the bedroom. Jude is crazed.

 _‘Man, this guy can make straight guys like me go gay. What is his workout regimen?’_ The Mugger wonders.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Frank appears at the Mugger's feet. Jude's eyes light up. He drops to his knees, crawls over to him, glares into his eyes, and screams.

“MOVE!” Jude screams at his cat.

Frank suddenly screeches and jumps straight up. His claws shoot out at the mugger's face, ripping into the flesh near his eye. Blood appears. The mugger sees it dripping through his

fingers. The sight of it upsets him.

“Aw shit!” He says to himself. He grabs the cat angrily by the neck. It squeals. Connor, in his boxer briefs, peers from the bedroom.

“Frank, what's wrong buddy?”

The Mugger holds the cat's mouth shut. Seeing and hearing nothing, Connor steps back into the bedroom. The Mugger takes the cat and throws it across the floor. Holding his eye, he gets up and rushes for the exit. Jude runs after him, but the door closes before he can get through. He is left inside.

Jude stares at the closed door in a wild panic. He doesn't know what to do at all. Then, summoning all of his courage, he takes a blind, running slow motion leap and charges through it.

 

◆

**Jude's P.O.V.**

There is a brief sense of passing through a molecular force field, a miniature universe inside the door. As I emerge from the door and land on the other side, all the sensations I felt before are totally nonexistent. I am excited to have survived this challenge and I am very pleased with myself. Game On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game On!!! The Story Officially Picks Up Starting With The Next Chapter.
> 
> PS: Taylor Is Coming Up In 3 Chapters. Get Ready For Her.


	13. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing The Mugger By Train

The mugger steps out onto the sidewalk and hurries toward the subway. A patch of sleeve soaks up the blood from his eye. Jude starts after the man but he instantly freezes. He sees the hordes of people that are currently crowding the sidewalk. The crush of humanity is frightening. Two lovers, holding hands, are coming right at him. Before Jude is able to move, he can hear the sound of their arms cutting through his ghostly form. Jude tries instinctively to dodge the crowds but people approach him from all angles.

He hears a baby carriage roll through Jude's feet and he nearly falls over trying to avoid it. His instincts will not let go.

“He just found out that our adoption papers were approved. That’s what all that space was for.” Jude says to himself.

A barrage of images and sounds assault Jude. It is more than he can handle. Still, he refuses to give up. He stays close to the mugger.

“I need to avenge my death. It’s now or never.”

 

♦

 

The mugger heads down a flight of steps into the mezzanine level of the New York Subway station. Jude quickly follows. At the mugger reaches the platform, a train arrives and he steps onto a crowded subway car. Jude stands near a corner of the train watching him.

Suddenly, Jude notices that something odd is happening. One of the riders at the other end of the car is walking toward him. As he approaches the mugger, he does not stop, but passes right through him. It takes Jude a moment to realize what is happening, but then it is too late.

With unholy fury the new charges into Jude. The attack is so unexpected and ferocious that Jude has no sense of how to defend himself.

“Like trains?!” The new ghost asks.

With unexpected power, the Ghost grabs hold of him and slams him into the subway door. Jude's head plows right through it. Jude's head is sticking outside of the car as the subway tunnel rushes past him. There is a panicked look on his face. The look intensifies as he turns and sees another train barreling down on him.

Jude's body inside the car still struggling with the subway ghost as the other train shoots by the window. With a huge gasp, Jude shoots back into the car, and wrests himself free of the ghost's hold. The ghost flies after him, screeching. Jude surges through the door at the end of the train and finds himself on the bridge between the subway cars. The subway ghost stares at him through the window with a wild, insane look.

“Stay off! This is mine! Mine!” The ghost yells at Jude.

“With shocking impact, the Ghost's fist goes flying into the window. To Jude's terror and amazement, the window shatters into a several pieces. The ghost instantly smiles with a menacing look. Passengers scream and Jude dives for cover. Jude stares at the broken glass with fascination and confusion. Suddenly, the train moves from the darkness of the tunnel into broad daylight. The train stops. Jude sees the mugger exiting the train and frantically rushes after him.


	14. Brandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude Finds The Mugger

Jude follows the mugger down a long covered staircase to the street. The mugger heads toward 321 Prospect Place. The streets are lined with old apartment buildings. Many windows are boarded up and several buildings are clearly dilapidated. Jude sees two men standing on the corner, slamming a piece of heavy machinery onto the pavement.

Jude hears Gospel music coming from a “storefront church” and notices a sign, "SISTER TAYLOR, MEDIUM, SPIRIT READER, ADVISOR. FEE: $50.00." He looks up to a third story window and sees a similar sign with day-glow arrows pointing to the entrance on the street. He seems very curious, but then realizes that the mugger is nearly halfway down the block. He turns and rushes after him.

 

♦

 

Jude and the mugger approach a tenement building at 321Prospect Place.

Jude follows the Mugger into the building and watches as he opens the mail box for APT. 4D. The name scribbled across it is Brandon Foster. There's no mail.

“Dammit!” Brandon says before he closes the mailbox.

“Fucking loser.” Jude snorts.

 

♦

 

Jude enters Brandon’s apartment. It is a squalid affair. Peeled paint chips litter the floor. The bed is unmade. Vodka bottles and bags of pretzels are on his bed. Brandon pulls open a drawer in a small nightstand and drops in the keys to Connor's loft. Jude sees Connor’s wallet. His driver's license, bank ID, and a photo of him and Connor are there, too. Furious, Jude lunges for Brandon but then holds his punch, knowing it will have no effect.

“God this fucking sucks!” He says.

He turns instead to a window and, like the ghost on the subway, smashes it with his fist. Nothing happens.

“Damn! I need to learn how that ghost did that.”

Brandon dials the phone. Someone comes on the line.

“Who are you calling you snake?” Jude asks him.

“He came home…..I couldn't get it….Give me a couple of days….I'll go back.”

He hangs up. Jude stares at him in wild confusion.

“Get what? Who the fuck are you? What were you doing at Connor's? What the hell's going on?”

Willie grabs a bottle of wine from inside the nightstand and lies down. After a moment he reaches over and takes Connor's photo from the drawer. He studies it slowly.

“I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but he is a good looking guy. I need his regimen.”

Jude stands by the door in a state of motionless rage. There is nothing he can do.

“What do you want from us? Stay away from him! You hear me?! STAY AWAY FROM CONNOR, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!” Jude yells at him.


	15. Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents (If You're Still With Me), Here's Taylor, The Fake Medium (Lord Help Us, LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I Need To Take A Break From All This Sadness For A Bit, So I Tried To Make This Chapter A Bit Funny In Comparison To The Other Chapters. Hope It'll Be A Bit Humorous To You Guys.

Jude storms down the street. His movements seem undirected, utterly aimless. He knows that he is seething inside. Suddenly Jude looks up. An old bag lady is walking down the street talking loudly to a short man tagging along beside her. As they approach a street pole, the bag lady swerves to the side. The short man, however, walks right through it. Passersby’s laugh at the old lady, who has been talking to herself. Jude, unsettled, rushes away.

As Jude rounds a corner, a sudden blast of Gospel music explodes out of nowhere. Jude jumps into the street, gasping. A phonograph needle scratches across a spinning record and the music abruptly stops. A woman's voice booms out.

“Sorry 'bout that. Carry on.”

A pair of loudspeakers in a storefront window is quiet. The music blares out once more and sounds of loud gospel music fill the street. Jude looks up. He is back in front of the storefront church with the sign for SISTER TAYLOR, MEDIUM, SPIRIT READER, ADVISOR, hanging overhead. Below it is another sign. "Contact the dearly departed. $50.00".

Jude stares at the sign with curiosity. He finds the Gospel music highly compelling.

“Do I go in or should I go home to check up on Connor?” Jude asks himself. After a moment's hesitation, he goes in the open door. “No. It’s now or never. It's high tide for some GD payback!”

 

♦

 

A record player is sitting near the storefront window, a makeshift microphone placed in front of it. Several rows of folding chairs face a raised platform with nothing on it. A number of people are sitting there, mostly women. Middle aged women to be specific. For some reason, Jude gets the sense that this is a cross between a waiting room and a meeting hall. A dark haired Hispanic woman steps up on the platform and calls out:

“Rosa Santiago.”

Mrs. Santiago tucks a Spanish paperback romance novel into her huge black purse and heads to a door at the rear of the hall. Jude follows after her.

Mrs. Santiago enters a dark room with a window and door leading to a side street. A paisley bedspread is tacked over the window. In the center of the room is a round seance table. Two siblings, Mariana (32), and Jesus (32), are standing beside an open closet. It is empty.

“Please be seated.” Jesus tells Mrs. Santiago.

Mrs. Santiago sits at the table. She seems apprehensive.

Mariana steps into the closet and taps on each of the walls, as though demonstrating that they are solid.

“Our sister will be with us soon.” She steps back out and closes the door. Jesus inserts a tape into a boom box and then steps forward.

“Sister Taylor. Grant us the gift of your all-seeing presence. Appear for us now.” He turns back to the closet and opens the door. Like magic, Taylor, 30, appears standing inside. She is a white woman in a silver tunic. The shininess of her garment makes it look like she is glowing in the dark. Mrs. Santiago is wide-eyed. Jude smiles as Taylor steps into the room.

“Hello. Welcome, Mrs. Santiago.”

“Buenos días.” She takes a fifty dollar bill from her purse and hands it to Taylor. Mariana graciously intercepts the transaction.

“I understand you are hoping to contact your husband, is that right?”

“Sí. Sí.” Mrs. Santiago says, while nodding her head excitedly, slightly resembling a bobble head.

“Well, if all goes well, I believe he's gonna be with us today.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you.” She says happily. Tears well up in her eyes. She crosses herself several times.

“But there's no telling about the other world. You gotta cast out all doubt. You gotta believe. Do you believe?” Taylor asks Mrs. Santiago.

“Sí. Sí. I believe. I believe.” Mrs. Santiago nods her head vigorously.

“And remember, we don't make any promises. I can phone up there till I'm blue in the face, (she points to the ceiling)...but it don't necessarily mean he's gonna be home. Those folks go shopping, they play bingo. It's just like here. You can't always get 'em.”

Mrs. Santiago, utterly fascinated, nods understandingly.

“Sure lady!” Jude snorts.

Taylor's eyes glance up curiously for a second, as though she heard something, and then she continues.

“Okay, let's get ready then.”

Jude steps back as the siblings get up and position themselves behind Taylor. The moment feels rehearsed, theatrical. Taylor raises her hands into the air and closes her eyes. There is a hush in the room. Her body begins to tremble. Mrs. Santiago clutches her chair. Suddenly Taylor breaks out of her trance.

“Huston, we got a problem here. I don't think he's in." She says. Jesus is handing Mrs. Santiago her money back, but Taylor stops him.

"Wait, wait! I’m feeling something." She says dramatically. "Did he know someone who's passed over, someone named Anna?

“No.” Mrs. Santiago tells her.

“Ok, that’s not the name. Mary?”

“No, that’s not it either.”

“Consuela?”

“No.”

“Josephina?”

“No.”

“Linda.” She says, agitated.

“No.”

“Maria?” Taylor asks her, very fed up by Mrs. Santiago’s answers.

“Sí, sí! His mamá. She's Maria.”

“Ah! I knew it. Praise the Lord! He's with his mama.” Taylor says while she throws her hands up in the air.

“Oh my God.” Jude says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Taylor's eyes dart uncomfortably around the room.

“I'm afraid this is gonna be too hard. Now I got two souls I gotta contact. I don't know about that. It's difficult, you know. The pain. The effort.” Taylor says dramatically.

“I’ll pay more. How much? How much?” Mrs. Santiago asks.

“Fifty dollars.” Taylor says, semi-dramatically.

“Way to go. Milk her for every penny.” Jude says.

Taylor jumps up and stares at her siblings. They look back at her curiously. They can't figure out what's wrong. Neither can Taylor. Mrs. Santiago reaches into her purse. A twenty dollar bill changes hands. Jude watches, amazed at it all. Taylor sits down and goes back into her trance. Her eyeballs roll up into their sockets.

“Praise the Lord. Thank you, Jesus.” Mariana and Jesus say.

Taylor is beginning to shake again. The two siblings grab her shoulders to keep her from falling out of the chair. Suddenly her whole body stiffens.

“Have mercy! Have mercy!” Mariana and Jesus chant as if they were in church.

Jude chuckles, very softly.

Mrs. Santiago stares on in amazement. After a moment Taylor's body collapses in a heap. Then, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, she pulls herself up in her chair and assumes a normal pose. After several seconds to get her bearings, Taylor begins to speak. Only now she has an entirely new voice. It sounds deep and hoarse, like an old man's. For all its put on theatricality, Jude finds it strangely convincing.

“Welcome, Rosa Santiago. You are fortunate today. The channel is clear. Many spirits are gathering.”

“Oh yeah? Where?” Jude asks, scanning the room.

Taylor jerks. Her eyes dart nervously around the room.

“My husband?” Mrs. Santiago asks while Taylor looks worriedly around the room.

“I can feel his vibration. Yes, yes, he is drawing toward us now. I can see him coming. He’s there!” She points to a random spot in the room. Mrs. Santiago hurriedly turns to see his spirit.

“Julio! Julio! How is he? How does he look?”

“Oh, he is a very handsome man.” Taylor says dreamily.

“H-handsome?” Mrs. Santiago asks, equally surprised and confused.

“I’ve always learned that in our Father's Kingdom, we are all handsome.” Taylor reassures her.

 “Oh, Julio!” Mrs. Santiago says, understandingly.

Jude looks on dismayed.

“He is standing before me. He is wearing…..I’ll take a guess here because I can’t really see what he’s wearing that clearly. I think he’s wearing a black suit.

“A black suit?” She wonders, highly confused.  Jude looks around the room with growing disgust. Then he leans over to Taylor and yells into her ear.

"Or it could be blue." Taylor wonders.

“What a crock of shit!” Jude sneers loudly towards Taylor.

Taylor nearly falls off her chair. She spins around.

“Who's there?!” She demands.

Jude is stunned. Mariana and Jesus look at one another in total confusion. This is obviously not part of the act. Mrs. Santiago seems frightened.

“Who is that?! Where are you?!” Taylor asks.

“Who?” Jude wonders. He himself is confused.

Taylor screams and jumps up thrashing at the air. Her knee kicks the table and sends it toppling. Mrs. Santiago is terrified.

“Julio! Julio!” Mrs. Santiago sobs.

“What's going on?” Jude asks.

“Get out of here! Leave me alone! Stop it!” Taylor shouts.

Mrs. Santiago doesn't know what to do. She begins to cry.

“Who are you talking to?” Jude asks Taylor.

Mariana runs up to Taylor.

“Keep him away!”

Jesus looks at the empty room. Suddenly, realization dawns on Jude.

“Are you talking to me?” He asks her, shocked.

“Do something. Help me.” Taylor tells Jesus. Mariana just stares at Taylor. Jude is excited and amazed.

“I don't believe this. Hey you, lady with the face! My name is Jude Jacob. Can you hear me? Please tell me that you can hear me! Jude Jacob!”

“Stop it!” Taylor yells as she starts running around the room, panicking.

“Say my name! Jude Jacob! Say it!” Jude yells as he chases Taylor.

“Leave me alone! Stop it!” Taylor tells back at Jude.

“Talk to me, Taylor. Say something.” Mariana tells her as she stands by the closet door.

“Jude Jacob!” Taylor says as she runs into the closet.

Jude nearly falls on his face. Mariana's eyes widen. She is more confused than ever.

“Damn!” Jude yells out, but it’s useless. It is now obvious that only Taylor can hear him at this point.

“Jude Jacob?” Mariana repeats.

Taylor is still hiding in the closet. It has a false panel leading to a hidden chamber on the left side and she barricades herself inside it. Mariana and Jesus stand outside pulling on the handle. They seem frightened.

“Taylor! Taylor!” Mariana and Jesus call out.

Taylor is rocking back and forth on the floor praying. Jude's feet enter the frame beside her.

“Lord, I swear, no more cheating. I promise, Lord. I don't want to go to hell. I'll do anything. I’ll even stop listening to Madonna and put money in the collection box. Gimme a penance. Just make him go away.”

“Go away? Hell no. I'm stayin' right here, whether you like it or not you homely bitch!” Jude tells her.

Taylor screams, jumps back into the closet, and bolts up against the door. It tears from its hinges and falls into the seance room, nearly crushing Jesus. Mrs. Santiago runs out screaming. Taylor takes one look around and collapses in a dead faint.


	16. Chatting with Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor is Freaking Out, LOL.

Beads of sweat collect on Taylor's brow and cheeks. She seems feverish. Mariana and Jesus are sitting beside her with damp towels nervously soaking up the perspiration. Taylor appears to be talking to herself until she hears Jude nearby.

"My mom has is, my grandmother, may they rest in peace, has the gift. Mom always said I had it, but I never really thought I did. She told me all about it, how it felt and all that. But now that it's been happening lately -especially today- I don't know what to do. You're scaring me to death. Please, you gotta go away, you gotta find someone else." She tells Jude.

Mariana and Jesus look at one another with growing concern.

"Someone else? Are you outta your goddamn mind? I need your help!" Jude tells her.

"Oh, I'm getting there fast." Taylor says in agreement.

"Taylor-" Jesus starts, but Taylor cuts him off.

"Leave me alone." Taylor says as she pushes Jesus' hand.

"Nope. Not till you help me." Jude tells her.

"Where are you?" She asks Jude.

"Where? I'm right here." Jesus answers her. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"I'm standing right beside you." Jude responds.

"I'm standing right beside you." Taylor mimics. Then, she pauses and looks up.

"You sound white. Are you white?"

"What kind of question is that?" Asked a confused Jude. "What color do you think I am?"

"Oh God, I knew it. He's white. It couldn't be any of the fine ass Hispanic or Black men. It had to be a white boy. Why me?" Taylor asks irritably.

Jesus looks at his sister and shakes his head.

"I think we outta call the doctor." Mariana tells Jesus, and he nods his head.

"Listen, damn it." Jude starts. "You can help me. There's a man, Connor Stevens. He is in terrible danger. The man who killed me broke into our apartment. He's going to go back. You've gotta warn him."

"Now why would this Connor of yours listen to me?"

"He has to! This man's a killer! He's got a key."

"Forget it, mister. I can't." Taylor says.

"It's just a phone call. You're all I've got." Jude begs her.

"Oh, please." Taylor says, trying to dismiss him.

"Look, I'm not leaving until you help me. I don't sleep anymore, so I can sit here day and night. I don't care how long it takes. I can either sing or talk to you forever."

Taylor gulps, a horrified expression on her face.

 

♦

 

**Connor's P.O.V**

The telephone rings. Since I'm preparing dinner, I put down the knife and run to answer it.

"Hello."

 _"_ _Hello. Um, I'm looking for a guy named Connor. Is this Connor speaking?_

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who's calling?"

 _"_ _My name is Taylor. I'm a spiritual reader and adviser." Taylor_ _starts hesitantly. "I'm calling for a friend of yours. He asked me to call you. He said that this is very crucial. You gotta believe me. Don't be afraid."_

"Who is this?" I repeat.

 _"_ _I got a message from Jude."_

"What?" I ask her, stunned.

 _"_ _Jude Jacob. He asked me to call."_ Taylor tells me.

I slam down the receiver, panting. For several seconds I'm frozen. I literally can't move for a moment. Slowly, I walk to the couch and sits down. I am trembling.

"This is nuts. There's no such thing as a spiritual reader and advisor. Is there?" I ask myself.

 

♦

 

Taylor hangs up the phone.

"What?" Jude asks her.

"What'd I tell you? He didn't believe me."

"You gotta go there."

"Look, forget it. I don't care what you do to me. I'm not going anywhere. End of discussion." She tells him, walking away from him.


	17. Annoying Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is Disturbing Taylor's Beauty Sleep

Jude is sitting on the edge of Taylor's bed, singing. It sounds like he's been singing for hours. He is very hoarse and Taylor keeps tossing and turning, annoyed by Jude.

 

"I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
To make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah"

 

Taylor bolts upright in her bed, her hands over her ears.

"Alright! Alright! Okay! Okay!" A frustrated Taylor screams. "I'll go. I'll go anywhere you want me to go. You just shut your mouth. Just don't sing anymore!"

Jude smiles as he sees her throwing a pillow towards him.

"You know, even though you can't see me, you have good aim because you almost got me." Jude taunts.

"Great. Now, goodnight to you and shut the fuck up!" She yells, throwing another pillow at him.

"Thank you." He says with glee.

She throws another pillow at him.


	18. Looking For Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Jude Go Looking For Connor

Jude and Taylor are sitting at the back of a crowded bus. She appears to be "talking to herself".

"I can't believe I'm actually doin' this. I gotta be a crazy lady goin' into the city with you. I never go there. I hate going there! What the hell you doin' in my life, huh? Why me?" She asks Jude.

Several people move away.

  
♦

 

"Which one is it? Taylor asks irritably as they are walking down the street.

"It's the tall cream colored loft."

Taylor approaches the loft building and buzzes Connor's apartment. She waits a few moments.

"There's nobody there." Taylor says.

"Just wait. Maybe he's in the bathroom or something. Maybe-"

"No, sir. I did what I promised. I said I'd come and I'm here. I didn't say anything about waiting."

"Just one more time. Please. It's a big place." Jude tells her.

Taylor turns to leave. Jude, desperate, starts to sing.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the  
wall, ninety nine bottles of beer,  
take one down  
pass it around"

Taylor stops.

"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the  
wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer,  
ninety-eight bottles of beer,  
take one down  
pass it around"

"Alright, alright!"

"Thank you." Jude says in relief.

She turns back to the buzzer and rings once more. Suddenly Connor answers.

"Hello, who's there?" Connor says through the intercom.

"Connor!" Jude yells.

"Shut the fuck up. He can't hear you, remember?" Taylor tells Jude.

"Oh yeah."

"Connor. Don't go away. It's Taylor. I called you last night. Your friend Jude says you gotta talk to me." Taylor says nervously. Both Taylor and Jude hear a click as Connor hangs up.

Connor walks away from the intercom, shaken. Suddenly he hears Taylor yelling up from the street.

"Hey you, Connor! You gotta listen to me! This is for real. Jude is here. He needs to talk to you. It's really important." Taylor shouts.

Connor walks over to the window and looks down. Taylor is standing in the street looking up. She is calling out at the top of her lungs. Connor pulls back. Jude can see that Connor is afraid.

"He says remember the starfish at Montego Bay? Remember the naked picture he took of you in Reno?" Taylor asks before she pauses. "Remember his baby blue underwear, the pair you wrote your name on? He said that you wrote your name on 'em?"

Jude laughs at that part.

"I gotta say that was hilarious. I don't think I'll ever forget that one." Taylor chuckles.

Connor tenses. There is a sign of recognition in his eyes.

Taylor is standing by the curb and shouting up to Connor's fifth floor window. Several people stare at her curiously. She turns to them.

"Hey, do you mind you nosey hog-faced bitches? This here's a private conversation. Do you think that you could mind your business for a change? You can? Then thank you. Thank you very much!" Taylor snaps.

The people turn away. She turns back to the window. Jude prompts her.

"Ask him about the sweater in the closet, the one I knitted that's too big."

"He just asked me to remind you of something. What about the sweater he had knitted for you that was too big?"

"It was four sizes." Jude tells her.

"Four sizes." Taylor tells out.

"He couldn't throw it out. I saw. I was there."

"You couldn't throw it out. He saw. He was there. This is for real." Taylor repeats.

"My god." Connor softly says to himself. He grabs a sweater and heads for his door.

"Hey, do you hear me talking to you?!" Taylor shouts angrily.

Suddenly, a workman peers out of a second story window.

"Yeah, I hear you." He shouts at Taylor.

"Man, shut up! I'm not talkin' to you." Taylor yells back.

"Haven't you ever heard of phones?" The worker yells back.

"You wanna kiss my ass you blind motherfucker?" She yells back.

"Taylor, what are we gonna do? I can't see Connor out the window anymore!" Jude tells her.

"Listen, I'm not gonna stand here all day!" She snaps irritably.

"Thank God." The worker says.

"Aw man, shut up." She yells at the worker. "Look Connor, I'm gonna count all the way down to 1, and if you aren't out here by the time I'm finished counting, I'm outta here." She bellows at Connor. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... _'_ _tree'_... _'tree' and a half_... two... _one and 'tree' quarters_ ….I'm outta here!" She waves to the sky.

"Taylor, please!" Jude begs her, but she's not having it.

"Forget it. I've had enough of this." She tells him. Taylor is about to walk away when the entrance door opens. Connor steps outside. Taylor sees him and stops.

"Connor." Jude says.

"Connor?" Taylor asks. Connor nods his head.

"I'm Taylor." She says as she shakes Connor's hand.


	19. Connor's Outing With Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convincing Connor

Connor and Taylor are sitting in a booth staring at one another.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe any of this?" Connor asks Taylor.

"Boy, you must be out of your damn mind, because if you think I'd come down here for the fun of it, then you got another thing coming. This Jude of yours... I don't know, man. I mean, you ever hear his rendition of Whitney Houston’s _‘Queen of the Night’_ all night long?"

"He did that?" Connor asks and Taylor nods her head. "That's how he got me to go out with him." He softly chuckles.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but uh, he can't carry a tune." 

"I know." Connor laughs. "Oh, God. This is all so crazy. I can't believe I'm talking to you like this. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't typically believe in these things. I don't believe in life after death."

"Taylor, tell him he's wrong." Jude tells her.

"He says you're wrong." Taylor tells Connor.

"Y-you're talking to him right now?" Connor asks her.

"What? You think I'm making it up, don't you?"

"Ok. So where is he?" Connor challenges.

"How the hell should I know? It's not like I can see him. I just hear his voice. It's a pity because I want to know why he looks like."

"I'm holding his hand." Jude says.

"That doesn't help, Jude." She tells him.

"Would you at least tell him, please?" Jude asks Taylor.

"He says he's holding your hand." Taylor tells Connor.

"H-he's holding m-my hand?" Connor says with a lot of doubt in his voice. “Look, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. Why are you doing this to me? I'm very sorry, but I don't believe a word you're saying. Jude is dead, alright? He's dead.”

"I'm holding his hand." Jude says fiercely.

"Well, he says he's holding your hand." Taylor says, and Connor's hand jumps. Taylor looks at him and there is a long, poignant moment. Jude starts choking up.

"God, I love him love him so much." Jude says.

"He says he loves you. He loves you so much." Taylor says dreamily.

"No." Connor says shaking his head. "He would never say that in his life." He says as he stands up from the booth getting ready to leave.

Jude's eyes brighten.             

"Ditto! Tell Connor I said ‘ditto’."

"Ditto? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"He's almost out the door! Please say it!" Jude begs.

"Ditto!" Taylor shouts.

Connor stops. He then turns around to look at Taylor, who can now see the expression of true astonishment shining in his eyes.

"Jude?" Connor asks.


	20. In Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Warns Connor

Back at the apartment, Connor is pressed up against the edge of the couch listening nervously as Taylor speaks. Jude wanders around the room, anxiously.

“To tell you the truth, I don't know how I'm doing it. In fact, confidentially, nothing like this ever happened to me, like this before. Now, all a sudden, I can't turn it off.” Taylor stops talking as soon as she sees a photo of Jude.

"Is this him?" Taylor asks Connor. "Is this you?" She asks Jude.

"Yes." Both men respond to her.

"He definitely is a cute one. Tall, nerdy and sassy, but cute." She says as she takes a seat in Connor’s arm chair.

"Thanks." Connor says as he blushes. Jude chuckles.

"I don't understand. Why did Jude come back? Why is he still here?"

"I don't know, babe." Jude says.

"He's stuck. That's what it is. Your man is definitely in-between worlds. It probably happened so fast that when his spirit got yanked out, it seems as though that-that his essence still feels like he still has work to do on here." Taylor answers.

"Dammit, will you stop rambling?"

"I don't think I'm rambling all, ok? I'm just answering his question." She tells Jude.

"Get real." Jude responds.

"He's got an attitude problem now." She tells Connor.

"I don't have an attitude at all."

"Yes, you do have an attitude problem, Mr. Sassy Pants." She responds.

"Um-"

"I know you're freaked out at the moment, but don't worry about it at all. We're having a little discussion here, hot stuff." Taylor reassures Connor.

"I repeat, I do not have an attitude problem at all!" Jude snaps.

"If you didn't have an attitude problem, you would not have raised your voice to me now would you?”

"God dammit! You are so-"

"Don't you dare _'God dammit'_ me, Jude Jacob! Never take that tone with me alright, cause I don't play that shit, alright?"

"Dammit you homely bitch, would you relax?"

"No, you relax! You're the dead guy!" She snaps. Connor is totally confused.

"Jesus!" Jude snaps back.

"Excuse me, baby boy. Time for me to go." She tells Connor as she stands up from her chair and walks towards the door.

"I don't believe I'm watching this. I just cannot believe this is happening to me at all." Connor says in disbelief.

"Ugh, damn it. All right. I apologize. Are you satisfied now?!" Jude asks her. Taylor stops, pauses a moment, and walks back to the arm chair.

"He's apologized." Taylor tells Connor.

 Jude, relieved, paces back and forth. Taylor's eyes follow his voice as Connor watches her curiously.

"Please, Taylor, I need you to tell Connor what I'm saying. You gotta tell him word for word, alright? Word for word." Jude tells her.

"Yes.” She tells Jude in an annoyed tone. “Monsieur has a message for you. And he wants me to tell you what he is saying, word for word." She tells Connor

"Connor, you're in danger." Jude starts.

"Now you can't just blurt it out like that! And quit moving around will you, because you're starting to make me dizzy. In fact, I'll just tell him in my own way, alright?" She tells Jude. She then pauses for a moment before she tells Connor the news. "Connor, you're in danger, boy." She says, batting her eyes at him.

"I- what?" Connor says.

"I know the man who killed me." Jude says.

"He knows the man who killed him." Taylor tells Connor.

"His name is Brandon, and I know where he lives.”

"His name is Brandon, who's probably a super out of shape freak. Jude knows where he lives."

"I want you to write it down." Jude tells Taylor.

"He wants you to write it down." Taylor tells Connor, pointing at a notepad.

"No, Taylor. I want you to write it down."

"I'm not a damn secretary!" Taylor snaps.

"Just do it! Geez." Jude snaps. Taylor huffs angrily.

"How did you put up with Jude and his chronic bitch-itis?" She asks Connor. "What is it that you want me to write?"

Taylor takes a card from her purse and grabs a pencil.

“Brandon lives at 321 Prospect Place. Apartment 4D.”

“321 Prospect Place? Shit, that's my neighborhood.” Taylor seems perplexed as she writes it down and gives it to Connor.

“Connor, he's got your wallet and my key. He was in here.”

“He's got you wallet and Jude’s key. He was in here.” 

“In here?” Connor pales.

“You have to go to the police. The mugger wasn't acting alone. It was a setup, Con. I was murdered.” Jude says, directly to Connor. Taylor is very shocked at this piece of news.

“He says he was set up, that he was murdered. He wants you to go to the police.” Taylor says.

Connor stands up, afraid. Taylor stands up, too.

“I'm sorry. I don't want anything to do with this.” Taylor says as she gives Connor the card.

Taylor heads for the door as Connor watches in a daze.

“Wait!” Connor yells out.                                  

“Where you going?” Jude asks.

“Don't follow me, Jacob! I've done all I'm gonna do.” She says as she opens the door. “I'm finished here. And I’m not coming back, ever again. So don't you come bothering me again ‘cause it's over. I mean it. This is it. Have a nice life. Have a nice death. I'm going. Goodbye.”

“But-” Connor starts, but he fails. She lets herself out. Connor and Jude just stand there as the door slams shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor is gone for now, but don't worry because she will be back. Lord, help us when she comes back!


	21. Noah's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking To Noah About Taylor and Jude

Noah is pacing nervously. He seems very upset. After a moment he approaches Connor. Jude is behind him.

“Connor, there's no one on earth who'd like it to be true more than me, but you've got to be rational about this. I understand your desire to hold on to Jude. I really do my friend, but this... this is absurd.” Noah tells Connor.

“It was real, Noah. She was real.”

“Listen to him, Noah, goddamn it. Connor needs some support here.” Jude says.

“Connor, you're a grown ass man, who is very successful. How can you believe some fortune teller from Brooklyn...?”

“Noah, she was in touch with him.”

“I don't believe it, Connor. Not for a minute.” Noah snorts.

“Come on, Noah. Open your mind.” Jude tells Noah, but it doesn’t work.

Noah sits down beside Connor.

“Noah, she knew things.”

“What kind of things?”

“I told you, the picture in Reno, the starfish... damn it, Noah.” Connor sniffles. “She said Jude knew who killed him. That the murder was set up. But I feel like the death was meant for me.”

“Oh, boy. This is getting deranged. We're going off the deep end here.” Noah replies.

“Give Noah the address, Con.”

“She had a name, an address – Brandon Foster, 321 Prospect Place. She said that he had Jude's keys and my wallet.”

Jude smiles. Noah stands up. His voice begins to rise.

“This is sick. This is really sick. How can you swallow this crap? Who knows if this guy exists? Maybe she's just setting someone up. You never know, Con.”

“That's what I have to find out.” Connor says earnestly.

“F-find out? W-what are you t-talking ab-a-about?” Noah asks nervously.

“Jude wants me to go to the police.” Connor says and Noah starts laughing.

“Jude wants _you_ to go to the police? Connor! Jesus! Are you outta your goddamn mind? What are you gonna tell 'em? _‘Some storefront psychic's been getting messages from the dead?’_ Do you know how that sounds? You're talking ghosts here, for God's sake.”

Connor looks suddenly vulnerable.

“I'm sorry. This stuff just really gets to me.” Noah says.

“You don't believe me.” Connor says dejectedly. “You don't believe any of this, do you?” He says trying to keep his tears at bay.

“I'm trying to, but... Look, if it'll make you sleep any better, I'll check it out, okay? Now why don't you go to bed? Try and get some sleep.” Noah says half heartedly.

Connor looks at Noah, annoyed. Jude knows that Connor doesn't believe him for a second.


	22. Following Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombshell!

Noah, in his red Ford Mustang, is speeding up town. Jude is beside him in the front seat.

 

◆

  

Noah steps into the lobby of Willie's building. Jude follows, wide-eyed. He seems both intrigued and astounded by what Noah is doing. When Noah stops to read the apartment number on Willie's mail box, Jude is thrilled.

“Way to go, Noah! Please be careful.”

Noah climbs the stairs two at a time and approaches Willie's door. He bangs on it, loudly.

The door opens a crack as Brandon peers out. Noah pushes it hard and it opens the rest of the way. Brandon steps back.

“Noah, what're you doin' here?” Brandon asks Noah.

Jude freezes as Brandon addresses Noah by name. He can barely move.

“Who've you been talking to?” Asked a scared Noah.

“Talking to? What the hell do you mean? What's going on?” He asks a paranoid Noah

“Some woman knows all about you. The murder, everything. Where's she getting it from, huh?” He impatiently asks Brandon.

“What the hell are you talking about? I haven't said a word.”

At this point, Jude is staggered. His body is shaking.

“She knows your name, goddamn it! She knows where you live!” Noah snaps.

“So what?” Brandon shrugs. “A lot of women know where I live.”

Noah is fuming.

“This isn't a joke, man. You find that bitch, whoever she is, and... get rid of her, you hear me? I've got five point three million dollars stuck in that fucking computer. If I don't get those codes, if that money's not transferred soon, I'm dead. If I lose Quisquinay's money, we're both dead.”

“You know what you should tell him? Tell him you only wash dirty money on the first of the month.”

“What is wrong with you? Is everything  a joke? You were supposed to steal his wallet. You weren't supposed to kill him. Was that a joke?”

“I did you a favor. Freebee.” Brandon says, in a casual tone.

"Jesus!” Noah says, sickened. “These are drug dealers, man. Don't blow this for me, Brandon. I've risked my job here! I could go to jail. A three-hundred thousand of that money goes to me.” He says before pausing. “Now give me the key to Connor and Jude's place . I'll get that address book myself.”

Brandon goes to the desk drawer and takes out Jude's key. Jude, unable to control himself, explodes in a fit of rage. Hauling back, he slugs Noah with all his might. His fist has no impact.

“You killed me, Noah. You had planned to kill Connor, but instead I got killed. Look what you've done to me! Look what you've done!”

 

◆

 

Noah is on the street heading back to his car. Jude is beside him, yelling right into his face. He is screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs but Noah doesn't hear him.

“You fucker! You mother fucker! I had a life, Goddamn you. I had a life!” He cries.

From the distance, Jude is smashing into Noah. It is like hitting the air. For all of his rage and bluster, there is nothing he can do. 


	23. Connor's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking For Answers.

Connor, neatly dressed, exits his building and he hails a cab. He hops inside. Seconds later, Connor hops out again, yelling.

 "You dumb, fascist bigot. Who the fuck do you think you are? Bed Stuy's part of New York, you know. This is America, you dumb, fascist motherfucker." Connor says angrily. The driver speeds off. Connor gives him the finger.  
  


◆  
 

Connor exits a subway station and walks toward 131st Street. He is the only white man on the block and heads turn as he passes.

"Hey, Snow, you lost or sumpin'?" A lady asks him.

Connor pays no attention. Children run up to him, stare, and run away.

When Connor turns down 131st Street, the crowds disperse and he is all alone. There is a sense of menace in the air the he can feel. He gets intimidated for a moment, but decides to push on with his mission. A group of young women are sitting on a stoop, watches as he walks by. One of them whistles. Connor ignores them and he keeps walking.

 

◆

 

**Connor’s P.O.V**

After quite some time, I can finally see Brandon's building.

"Yes. Alright Connor, do what you need to do so that you can go to the police.” I tell myself.

As I walk into the dank lobby, I get an eerie feeling. It is dark and full of shadows. Leaning close, I examine the mail boxes. Brandon's name is on one of the boxes. I back away from the mail boxes, very afraid.

"Oh my God!" I say softly. "Could this be real?" 


	24. Snooping Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Noah Looking For?

A dresser drawer opens and a box labeled "Jude's Things -- Valuable" is slowly pulled out. A hand reaches inside it and extracts Connor's address book. Noah is standing in Connor and Jude's livingroom. Noah opens the book and quickly jots down a series of code numbers he finds in the back. His eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Thank you for being irresponsible, Connor." Noah says happily. “You are one dumb fuck!”


	25. At The Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informing The Police, With Little Results

Connor is sitting in a room opposite Detective Mike Foster, 48, and Sergeant Stephanie Foster, 47. Both officers are staring at Connor as he speaks. Connor seems very uncomfortable.

"Look, you've gotta believe me. I don't even believe this stuff, myself. I never have. But this- I have a strong feeling that this is real." Connor says earnestly. "Do you think I'd come here if it wasn't real? You told me to come if I had any new information. Well, here I am."

The officers don't respond. They simply look at him as if he is a mad man.

"Don't look at me like that. You guys use psychics all the time."

There is dead silence.

"Damn it. I know how this sounds. I hear myself saying it and I want to cringe. But this woman knew things she couldn't have known, intimate details."

"How intimate?" Stephanie asks Connor.

"Things Jude only said to me." Connor responds.

"Okay, let me get this straight. According to this psychic lady, there are ghosts and spirits all over the place, watching us all the time, huh?" Stephanie smirks then proceeds to stand up. "I'm sorry. I've got more important things to do than to listen to this ridiculous story of yours." She leaves the room. Connor gives her a dirty look and turns to Mike.

"I'm telling you, sir. The killer's name is Brandon Foster. I've got his address. You've got to check it out."

Sgt. Foster gets up and looks over to Connor.

"Okay. You just wait here. Let me see if this guy's got a record." Mike tells him.

"Thank you." Connor says.

As Mike heads out of the room, Connor sits back with an air of enormous relief and gratitude. Stephanie comes into the room again and picks up a folder. Connor waits nervously. After a moment Mike returns with a police file in his hands. Connor looks up at him and then smiles at Mike as she sees it. He feels vindicated. Mike lays the thick folder on the desk and opens it up. Connor hurries over to him.

"What are you doing? This isn’t what I asked for. Where's your file on Brandon Foster?"

"There's no file for a Brandon Foster. However, we do have a file on this Taylor of yours. He was probably some old boyfriend she was trying to get even with. This psychic woman's record goes back a long way. Fraud, numbers rackets, you name it. She's a real pro."

Connor can see recent photos of Taylor and various others going back to her youth. They are fascinating and revealing. He even sees photos of her mother and grandmother. In addition, there are pages of arrest records and prison files.

"2007. Shreveport, Louisiana. Forgery, selling false IDs. Served one year. 2011. Baton Rouge. Arrested for fraud, numbers racketeering. Served ten months. 2014. Hattiesburg, Mississippi. Fraud, seven months. 2014. Albany, New York. Petty larceny. It goes on and on." Mike tells him. Connor is overwhelmed by the evidence.

"This woman's a charlatan. You can't believe anything she says." Mike finishes.

"This isn't possible. There were words, private things. How could she have known all that?" Connor asks, tears forming in his eyes.

"They have ways."

"Ways? What ways, Detective Foster?"

"They've got a million cons, Mr. Stevens. A lot of times these so called "Spiritual Readers" read the obits. All she had to do was see the word "banker". Hell, they even go through your garbage to find things they can use, letters, old papers. They don't need much."

Connor turns away to wipe his eyes.

"I bet you threw stuff out, huh? It could have been anything. What about that underwear she knew all about?"

Connor's eyes widen.

"Baby blue underwear? I'll bet she zeroed right in on that."

"No! She was real. She said things- private things. She knew about a sweater Jude knitted, about songs we sang... She knew about this place we went to in Montego Bay..."

Connor begins to cry again.

"Mr. Stevens, I'm sorry. I know this is hard. People want so much to believe. They're grieving, vulnerable. They'd give anything for one last moment... money, insurance policies. Believe me, these people know what they're doing. Look, I know how you must feel. You know, if it'll make you feel any better, you can always press charges."

"No, thank you." Connor says as he shakes his head.

Sgt. Foster nods his head compassionately then closes the file. Connor sits for a long time. He is in terrible pain.

"Oh God, I wanted it to be Jude." Connor says sadly before he leaves the police station.


	26. Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let The Jar Roll.

Connor is sitting on the top of the stairs in the loft. The glow of the late afternoon sunlight casts long shadows across the walls. He is deeply depressed and alone. Gradually his gaze falls on a jar sitting that he is rolling back and forth, on its side. In it is the penny he found when they were first working on the loft. A label on the jar says, "For Luck!" He remembers when they found the jar.

 

♦

 

 _“Hey, look what I found! There's a penny inside.”_  
  
_“Will you let me see it?”_  
  
_“For luck in our new loft. It's a good omen.”_  
  
_“You're the good omen.”_

  
♦

 

In a moment of sudden rage, Connor simply lets the jar roll down the stairs. The jar shatters into a million pieces. Connor breaks down and he wails.


	27. Noah's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money Laundering Starring Noah

The code from Connor's address book, jotted on a piece of paper, is sitting beside Noah.

"God, let this be it!" Noah says hopefully yet excitedly.

Anxiously, Noah punches the code into a computer and, suddenly, Connor's old accounts appear on the screen. A look of relief wafts across Noah's face.

"Oh God, yes! I am so thankful that Connor is irresponsible with his address book." Noah says gleefully.

Noah is staring at the Connore accounts Connor was examining the afternoon before he was killed, the accounts with too much money in them. Noah picks up the phone and punches a number. Someone answers.

"Hello, Ronny? Yeah, this is Noah.........Yeah..... I'm all set....... We're fine...... Everything's fine....... Great......... Just tell me what you want me to do"

"We want you to transfer the money from the 16 separate accounts into a single account under the name "Lisa Ritter". Tomorrow, at five minutes before closing, 4:55 p. m., transfer the full account to First Island Bank of Nassau, registry number 243-5890." Ronny tells Noah.

Noah writes it all down.

"Call us when it's done."

"Will do. Tell Mr. Balistrari there won't be any problems."

"I'll do that."

Noah hangs up. He seems deeply relieved.

"Thank you, Jesus."

Jude is standing in front of Noah, watching. Quickly, Noah begins punching commands into the computer. He is setting up the dummy account. Lisa Ritter, #526-23413.

"I'm gonna fuck you up." Jude tells him. I'm gonna fuck you up, big time. I promise you that." 


	28. Connor and Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chat At The Door

Connor, in a long silk robe, is sitting in his favorite chair. A magazine is on his lap but he is staring vacantly into the loft. He seems lost in the vast space. Jude is pacing back and forth. There is a melancholy look in his eyes.

"Why can't you hear me, Connor? I need you."

Suddenly the bell rings. Connor jumps. He walks over to the intercom. Connor's finger is on the intercom. He seems unsettled, but he answers anyway.

"Who's there?" Connor asks.

"Hey Connor, it's Noah. Can I come up for a little bit please?"

Jude freezes. Connor is surprised. He hesitates a moment and then pushes the buzzer to let him in. He can hear Noah bounding up the stairs.

"Don't open it, babe. He's a goddamn murderer!"

A few moments later, there is a knock. Connor opens the door. Noah seems buoyant, almost celebratory. He has a bag of food in his hand. He is still in a suit and tie.

"Hi, Con. How are you doing?" Noah greets as he hugs Connor.

"I'm doing the best with what I've got, Noah. How's everything going at work?" Connor asks as he pulls away from Noah.

"Everything is going well but I have to say man, we all miss you man."

"Hopefully when I'm in the right state of mind, I'll be back at work very soon. How are you man?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I know it's late. I'm sorry to disturb you. I felt bad about last night. This supernatural stuff just makes me so uncomfortable. I don't even read horoscopes at all."

"Don't worry about it, Noah. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, Connor. You needed me to hear you, and I didn't. I was so wrong. I want you to know that I'm your friend, Con." Noah says with a wide smile.

"You were never our friend, you lowlife, scum sucking, sick fuck." Jude tells him.

"Hey, I brought you some Japanese apple pears and some Chinese food. I know you like them."

"Oh, Noah! You didn't have to do that at all. That's so sweet of you to do that."

"I don't mind at all. That's what friends are for right?"

"Right." Connor agrees.

"Listen, can I come in for a minute? I won't stay long. I've had one of those days. Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"No, Con! Don't do it! Don't let him in!" Jude tells him.

"Sure. Come on in." Connor says, happy to have some company to distract him from the terrible day he's having.


	29. Connor and Noah Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats and Hook Ups

Noah, in shirt sleeves and Connor in his robe, are sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Connor notices that Noah is wearing yellow suspenders. Jude is beside himself, watching them.

“Are you alright? You look nervous, upset."

"What can I tell you? It's been tough." Noah says, looking at his thighs. “Hell, you know, it still hurts so much." Noah says as he _"poses sadly"_. "Then on top of it all... it's the responsibilities. They've given me some of your accounts to take care of, just until you come back, but I've had no time to adjust. My mind has been reeling so much, and that's only because Jude was my friend."

Connor reaches out and pats his arm. There is an awkward pause.

"Where were you this morning? I thought you were coming to the bank to sign those papers."

"I uh- I didn't have time. I went to the police, Noah."

Jude looks at Noah, amazed. Noah, on the other hand, stiffens. He laughs nervously.

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope."

"You really did it? I don't believe... What did you tell them? What did they say?" He asks Connor, slightly frightened.

"You were right, you know. I felt like such a fool. They brought out a file on this psychic woman ten inches thick. It was awful."

"A rip-off artist, huh?" Noah wonders, clearly relieved.

"Connor, no." Jude says. "She's the real deal."

Connor sighs.

"Let it out buddy." Noah encourages.

"The sad part is that I believed her. I believed her, Noah. It was all a sham. I don't know what to think or what to do anymore."

"Sometimes we need to believe. There's nothing wrong with that Connor." Noah reassures.

"Why?... I was a fool. I don't believe in anything anymore. Why would people do such things?" Connor asks sadly.

Jude is devastated.

"It's hard to face reality, Con, the hard cold facts of it." Noah says, milking it. "What you have to remember is the love you felt. That's what's real. You have to remember how good Jude was. How much he loved you."

Connor holds back tears. Noah reaches out tenderly and strokes his hair.

"You were everything to him, Connor. You meant the world to him. You were his life."

"I feel so alone." Connor says, finally letting his tears fall.

"You're not alone. You're still young. You've got so much talent. You're fantastically gorgeous."

"Oh God, I don't know what's real anymore." Connor says, appreciating Noah's words. "I don't know what to think."

"Just think about Jude. Think about what he meant to you, the years you had together, how wonderful they were." Noah says as he glides his hand slowly, lovingly across Connor's cheek.

"Let your feelings out, Con." Almost imperceptibly, his hand moves down to the nape of his neck. As he moves, his robe opens slightly. Noah notices, glimpsing his nakedness beneath it. Jude notices, too. He freezes.

"Life turns on a dime, Con." Noah continues. "People think they have forever, that they'll always have tomorrow. But it's not true because tomorrow is never promised. Jude taught us that. We have to live for now, for today."

Connor can barely contain his tears. Noah moves toward his moist cheeks and kisses them gently. Slowly, he guides his lips to his neck and kisses it, too. It is all hateful and sensual at the same time. Jude turns away. Connor feels Noah's tenderness, needs it. He does not notice Noah’s hand reaching for the cord on his robe and slowly pulling it toward him. With a little tug the cord unravels and the robe falls open. Connor is confused, aroused, not sure what to do. He starts to pull it close, but Noah's hand reaches for Connor's member. He starts stroking Connor at a steady pace and Connor moans. Noah keeps going at it for a while. Then his fingers reach for his ass and Connor's body quivers. Noah feels his openness and pulls closer, his hand rising gently up Connor's naked body. Connor's eyes close.

"Oh, yeah." Connor moans deeply.

“Let it out.” Noah says as he continues, stroking Connor even harder and faster. That is until he starts sucking Connor. Jude is beyond pissed at this point. A few minutes later, Connor is trembling.

“Noah, I’m about to-” Connor says as he almost reaches his climax, but Jude's blood boil.

 **"NO!!! HANDS OFF! HE IS _MINE_! HE’S _MINE_! _MINE_!!!!!!!!!"** Jude yells angrily.

Jude charges wildly at the couch and begins flailing uncontrollably at the two of them. Unexpectedly his foot kicks out and hits a framed photograph of him and Connor that's sitting on their coffee table. The picture crashes to the floor with the glass shattering. Connor jumps up, the mood suddenly broken. He sees the photo and recoils quickly. Noah backs away. Jude is stunned by what has happened. He jumps up and tries kicking over another picture but nothing moves. His foot goes right through it. Connor looks at Noah, drying his tears.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I can't. It's too soon... You, your hand and your mouth have been really great Noah, but... I need you to leave. Please. I need you to." Connor says as he closes his robe.

"Sure. It's okay. I understand. I really do." Noah says, crestfallen. He reaches out and takes his hand.

"Look, what if we have dinner tomorrow night? Just talk. Can I interest you in that?" Noah asks.

 **"NO!!! DON'T TRUST _THIS_ MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!!!"** Jude yells towards Connor.

Connor hesitates a moment and then nods his head. Noah smiles.

"Until tomorrow, Con." Noah says as he exits the loft.

"I need to find that subway ghost, ASAP!" Jude says.


	30. Ghost Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude Goes Looking For The Ghost

Jude rushes madly down a flight of stairs into a subway station. A train is just leaving. He jumps on board.

 

♦

 

For over twenty minutes, Jude has been casing the aisles in a quick pace, looking for something. It is not there. Another train can be seen speeding past the window. Jude takes a running leap and jumps onto it, passing through the walls. Still nothing. At this point, Jude disappointed. Suddenly, an express train passes alongside his local. Jude sticks his face inside it. Suddenly, he smiles and rushes onto it. He's found what he's looking for.  
Jude does not have to stand there long. Within seconds, the terrifying Ghost he had seen before comes charging at him. The ghost is wearing a brown pea coat. There is a frazzled look about the ghost. She has stained teeth and seems perpetually sloppy.

"Get off my train!" She bellows.

This time Jude does not back away. He holds his ground. He notices that the ghost fires every trick in her arsenal. Posters come flying off the walls. A bag of groceries topples from a woman's arms, an old man's cane flies across the aisle, a boy's Mets cap flips off his head. People on the train move quickly to other cars. Unable to frighten him any longer, she kicks Jude in the stomach. Sam recoils, feeling it, but gets back up again. He is angry now. He begins raging at the other ghost. She is shocked.

"Teach me how you do that! I want to learn! I have to learn the art of being a ghost! I'm not leaving 'til you teach me!" Jude tells her.

She is now exhausted, but she looks up at him and smiles with appreciation.

"You sir, are a very stubborn asshole." She tells him.

Jude nods in agreement.


	31. The Art of Being A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's Ghost Lessons in a Subway Station

Jude and the other ghost are both sitting in the corner of a deserted subway station. Jude is trying desperately to push a bottle cap with his finger.

"What are you doing? What the hell are you doing? You can't push it with your finger. You're dead." The female ghost demonstrates, kicking a garbage pail onto its side. Jude can't quite tell how she did it.

"I don't get it." Jude sighs.

"It's your mind, you idiot." The ghost starts. "It's all in the mind. The problem is you think you're still real, that you're standing on the floor, that you're wearing those clothes. Guess what? Bullshit! You don't even have a body anymore. It's all up here." She tells him, tapping her head. "You wanna move things, you gotta use your mind. You gotta focus! You hear what I'm saying?"

"How do you focus?"

"I don't know how you focus! You just focus!" She tells Jude. With surprising energy, the ghost flicks a bottle cap and sends it shooting across the subway platform. “It's all in the anger. You gotta direct it. You gotta channel it. Control your emotions! Discipline your mind!”

Jude snorts.

“What?” She asks him.

“I'm angry all the time. It doesn't do a thing.” He starts irritably.

“Cause you're angry all over. You gotta be angry here, in the pit of your stomach. Bring it down here.” She says motioning to her lower stomach. “Let it explode.” She says as she makes an explosive gesture. Jude flinches.

“It’s like a reactor, you know? Pow!” She says as she kicks a Coke can toward Jude. Jude tries to kick it back and misses. She laughs. Jude gets angry. He tries again, but he falls on his head. The Ghost laughs louder. Now Jude is really angry. She can see him forcing the anger down into his stomach. Jude holds still for a moment and then kicks at the can with all his might. To his shock and amazement, it sails right through the Ghost's head. The ghost smiles.

“I did it. I did it!” Jude says as if he’s a kid at Disneyland for the first time.

“Way to go.” She congratulates him.

 

♦

 

Jude is still practicing his newfound skills. He smashes at an abandoned tennis shoe with his fist. Nothing happens.

“From your gut. What do I keep telling you?” She tells him.

Jude's stomach bulges. He tries again. Nothing.

“Give it time.” She says patiently. “What else have you got?”

Undaunted, Jude tries once more. This time the tennis shoe moves. The ghost nods her head approvingly. Jude is thrilled.

“How long have you been here?” Jude wonders.

“Since they pushed me, some time ago.”

“Oh my- someone pushed you?” He asks, somewhat sympathetic.

“Yeah, someone pushed me!” She snaps.

“Who would do such an awful thing?” He asks.

“What? You don't believe me? You think I fell? You think I jumped? Well, fuck you, man! Fuck you!” She says as an unexpected rage starts to build. “It wasn't my time! I wasn't supposed to go! I'm not supposed to be…….here!”

Venom spews from the Ghost's mouth. Suddenly she rams a cigarette machine full force with his head. The glass shatters and packs of cigarettes scatter everywhere. She throws herself on top of them with terrible longing.

“Ohh, I'd give everything for a drag. Just one drag. One last drag.” She says. Suddenly she rolls and wallows in terrible frustration, tossing the cigarettes in all directions. Suddenly she looks up and sees that Jude pities her. She is unable to control his fury.

“Who the fuck are you? Why are you hounding me like this? Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!!” She yells at Jude.

An express train is shooting through the station. The ghost throws herself into it and in an instant she is gone.

“Thanks, whoever you are.” Jude says pathetically.


	32. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's Shining Moment

Jude, all alone, walks through the bright station. Suddenly, he reaches out and pushes a garbage can lid. It swings back and forth. He is delighted.

"Good." He says to himself, knowing that he is getting the hang of the "ghost art."

A few minutes later, he sees a beer can that is sitting on a bench. He pushes it off, watching it roll across the platform with childlike glee.

Looking up, Jude sees an advertisement for Market Security Bank and Trust. He stares at it with great interest. _"Specialized Banking for our People. We make it easy for You."_  
  
Something registers in Jude's eyes. He yells and jumps straight up, hitting a subway sign with his finger. With great excitement, he runs for the stairs and rushes from the station.


	33. Taylor's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's Hard At Work

Liz Williams, a black woman with brassy red hair, is sitting at Taylor's seance table surrounded by several of her relatives. Mariana and Jesus stand behind Taylor helping with the ritual. Taylor goes into her trance.

A group of ghosts are milling behind Taylor. Jude comes barging into the room and looks at them in total amazement.

"Taylor? What the hell?"

Taylor, startled, jumps up in her chair. Everyone else jumps, too. Mariana and Jesus look worried.

"Jude!"

"What is all this? What's goin' on?" Jude wonders.

"Jude, what'd you do, tell every spook in the entire world about me? I got spooks from out of town here. There's stuff going on you wouldn't believe. It's crazy! I can't hardly believe it myself!"

Liz and her relatives look up, confused.

"Taylor. You're doing it." Jude says proudly.

"Yes, I know." Taylor says, half irritated and half proud of herself.

"This is for real. How do you like that?"

"I don't." Taylor says.

"Come on. Look at this. You're doing very great."

One of the many ghosts standing in the background butts in.

"Can you hurry this up? My husband's in the waiting room."

"Oh, chill out old lady!" Taylor snaps at the ghost. “Chill out!”

"Listen, I need your help, Taylor. There's something that we need to do.”

"No way! Forget it, Jude! I'm not doing anything. Look, you're holding on to a life that doesn't want you any more. It doesn't want you. Give up the ghost!"

"Give it up? I'm already dead."

"Dead, yeah, but you aren't finished dying. Seriously, give up the ghost."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"You're asking me? How the fuck would I know?"

Liz looks at Taylor. She has no idea what's going on.

"Are you speaking to me?" Liz asks Taylor.

"Does it look like I'm speaking to you?" Taylor snaps at her.

"I-"

"No? Good! So you might as well sit there and try to be quiet. Do you think you can try it? Thank you very much." She tells Liz.

"I never." Says an offended Liz.

“And you never will.” Jude tells her.

"Jude, are you gonna leave or not? Cause honey, I've got work to do."

Jude shakes his head no.

Liz is totally confused. Taylor turns back to her.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! You're supposed to be concentrating. How do you expect me to do this if you're not concentrating? Okay then. You ready? Let's do it."

Taylor and everyone in the room gets very quiet. One of the ghosts draws close. Taylor's eyes roll up into her head. Then, suddenly, an extraordinary thing occurs. Jude can see the spirit pull back and dive right into Taylor. Taylor gulps. Her nostrils flare. Her eyes bulge.

"Oh, Lord! Stop! Whatcha doing to me?" Taylor shouts. Taylor's body goes into bizarre convulsions as the Ghost tries to move inside her. She looks strangely stuffed and enormously uncomfortable.

Jude and the others watch in astonishment as Taylor tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

Then suddenly the ghost speaks through Taylor.

"Elizabeth?!"

Liz and her relatives jump up in amazement.

"Mac? Is that you?" Liz asks her dead husband excitedly.

"Elizabeth, where are you? I can't see too well." Mac says, disoriented.

"Here! She's here!" Liz's relatives tell him.

"I'm here! In front of you! I'm right here!" Liz tells him.

Mac suddenly zeros in on Liz. His eyes widen.

"Oh my- damn baby, what've you done to your hair!?"

Liz smiles excitedly.

"Mac, do you like it? It's Autumn Sunrise."

Suddenly Taylor's body begins to shake wildly and her voice booms out, screaming with all her might.

"Get out of me, you little shit!"

With frightening speed, she sends the spirit catapulting out of her body. Mariana and Jesus jump up. Taylor is shaking.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Ugh!" She says in disgust.

"Mac?!" Liz asks as a highly confused Jude can see that Mac is lying on the floor, exhausted.

"What happened to me? I can barely move." Mac says.

"You should know better than to try that. It's not worth it. It'll wipe you out for several days." Another ghost tells him.

"That was incredible, Taylor." Jude says in awe.

"Never again. Never." Taylor swears, shaking her head in determination.

"W- where's Mac?" Liz asks Taylor.

"He spoke through you. It was amazing." Jude tells Taylor, still amazed.

"No more, uh uh, no more." Taylor says, still in disagreement.

"What happened to Mac? Where's the insurance policy?"

"You're great, Taylor! You're a real medium now! It's what you were born for!" Jude says happily.

"I want everybody out!" Taylor yells.

"Macintosh?" Liz asks. She looks around the room, befuddled. Mariana and Jesus aren't sure what to do at this point. Taylor stands from her chair.

" **ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF???!!! I SAID EVERYBODY OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! GET OUT, OUT, GET OUT! EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!** " She snaps.

Liz and her relatives scurry out fast. The ghosts, too, begin passing through the wall. Taylor eventually sits back down and she lays her head on the table. Suddenly her whole body begins heaving. She starts to cry. Jude is surprised.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" He asks her, worried.

"Out! I said out! That means you, too Jude!"

Jude hesitates a moment and then respectfully follows the others through the wall.

 

◆

 

Jesus knocks on the seance room door and peeks in.

"Taylor, there's a man here who says that he has to see you right away because it’s urgent." Jesus tells her.

"Awww. Well, that's too bad because I not seeing anybody at all."

Brandon pushes his way into the room. Jesus, taken off guard, isn't sure what to do. Taylor finally looks up. She does not know him.

"Are you the one that can talk to the dead?"

"I beg your pardon?! You- I'm not seeing customers right now. Get out!"

"And I said I need to know if you're the one." He challenges.

"Sure. I'm the one, but not now. Out!"

"This is important. You see, I have a friend. He uh- he died recently. Some people say that he was mugged. As for me, I think he was murdered." He tells her.

Taylor stares at him curiously.

"I'm told you can contact people like that. Is that true?" Brandon says, faking his hopefulness.

"It's been known to happen on certain occasions. But it's not gonna happen now. If it's so important, you can always come back later."

"I can't wait 'til later." He insists. He sits down across from Taylor and shows no signs of leaving. She observes him quietly for a moment.

"Fine." She says irritably. "What's your friend's name?"

"That's a very good question. Why don't _you_ tell me?"

Taylor simply glares at him.

" _You're_ the psychic, right?" He eggs her on.

" _Dammit!_ This isn't a guessing game."

"Then what is it, lady?"

"Look, I don't know what your trouble is." She says nervously. "Who the fuck are you?"

" _You're_ the mind reader. I hear _you've_ been telling people about me for days. So, what's my name?"

Taylor is now confused and uncomfortable. Most of all, she's beyond fed up with this difficult customer of hers. Jude comes wandering back into the room. His eyes bulge.

"Brandon!" Jude recognizes.

"Brandon?" She repeats with her eyes wide open. "Prospect Place, Brandon?"

Brandon sits straight up in his chair, amazed.

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I'm psychic." Taylor says. With a sudden thrust, Taylor sends her foot shooting into Brandon's crotch. As he recoils she knocks the table into his lap and rushes for the closet. She then barricades herself in the hidden chamber for good measure.

Brandon, shaking, scrambles to his feet and, before Jude can stop him, Brandon shoots his gun at the closet door. It is riddled with bullets. Jude screams out. Brandon runs to the side door and escapes to the street. Mariana and Jesus come rushing in.

Jude then charges into the closet and sees that Taylor is safe behind the false door. Then he hurries to the street.

 

◆

 

Jude rushes to the sidewalk and looks in all directions. Brandon is nowhere to be seen. He hurries back to Taylor.

 

◆

 

The room is a disaster area, full of hysterical people. Taylor is being dragged from the closet, unhurt but in a state of shock.

"He tried to kill me! Why? Why?!" Taylor asks.

No one answers.

"Talk to me!" She demands.

Her siblings start talking but she instantly shoos them away.

"Taylor, we're in trouble..." Jude starts.

"We're in trouble? Who's we? You're already dead."

"I can stop them. But I can't do it alone. You've gotta help me."

"Help you? Are you freaking kidding me, Jacob?! It's me they're trying to kill here!"

"You're right. And they'll be back. So as of right now, I'm your only chance." He tells her seriously.

"Why don't you go find a haunted house and rattle some chains or something?" She asks irritably.

"Taylor, I need you. I need you to get some fake ID's."

"Fake ID's? What for?" She asks in a huff.

"I've got a plan." He tells her and she looks at him as if she knows where he is standing.

"Don't worry about it because I'll guide you through the plan. Help me now, and they'll never bother you again. I promise. Scouts honor."

Taylor stops and thinks for a while.

"Help you?" She asks, sounding unsure.

"Please. Please!" He begs her.

"Fine. What are you talking about exactly? What else do I have to do?"

"Do you have a nice dress?"

Jude can see that Taylor simply gives him a confused look.


	34. Lisa Ritter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Goes Banking.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Taylor grumbles.

"Relax, Taylor."

Taylor, dressed to the hilt in a dark blue dress with a black blazer, is walking with Jude toward the main branch of Market Security Bank & Trust. Jude can see that she seems nervous and upset.

"This is crazy. This isn't gonna work. I know nothing about banking at all." Taylor grumbles.

"Don't worry about it. Connor taught me everything about banking one day. I'll teach you. You'll learn fast." He reassures a nervous Taylor.

As they reach the entrance of the bank, they pass four Nuns, collecting money to build a shelter for the homeless. One of them holds out a collection box. Taylor passes her by, carefully avoiding eye contact.

 

◆

 

Taylor enters Jude's bank. She seems completely out of place. Jude, walking beside her, directs her every move.

"Alright, here we go. You see where it says "New Accounts" over there by the stairway?"

"Yeah."

"That's where you're going."

"What? Are you out of your mind? I'm not giving them any money!" A paranoid Taylor says.

"Just relax, be quiet and do what I say. You'll be fine."

"Okay."

Taylor approaches the New Accounts desk. She seems very uptight. A bank officer behind the desk looks up at her.

"Hello. How are you today?" The officer asks Taylor.

"I'm great. How are you?" Taylor responds.

"I'm doing well. How may I help you?"

"Tell her you're here to fill out a signature card for a new account." Jude tells Taylor.

"Yes. I'm here to fill out a signature card for a new account." She says, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Great. And do you know your account number?"

"526-23413."

"Yes I do. My account number is 526-23413."

"Lisa Ritter." Jude tells Taylor.

"Who?" An absentminded Taylor asks, loudly.

"What?" The officer asks Taylor.

"Tell her that your name is Lisa Ritter."

"My name is Lisa Ritter."

"Ahh. I see. Didn't they have you sign a card when you opened the account? They should have given one to you."

"Tell him that Connor Steven's friend Noah opened it for you by phone and asked you to come in today."

"Well sir, my brother-in-law Connor Stevens has a coworker Noah, opened it for me. He asked me to come in today." Taylor exaggerates.

"You're doing great, Taylor." Jude says.

"I understand. I am sorry for your loss with his partner.” The banking officer sympathizes. “Were you and Connor's partner close?"

"Oh, you have no idea sir. We might have been half siblings, but I miss him so much." Taylor responds, tearing up. Jude smirks at the lie.

The officer checks out the name and account number on her computer screen. It all seems to be in order. He pulls out a card from her desk and hands it to Taylor. Taylor stares at it.

"Alright, just sign you name at the bottom on the first blank line and we'll be good to go." Jude tells her.

"May I use your pen?" Taylor asks the bank officer.

"Here you go." He tells her as he hands her a pen.

"Thank you so much."

Taylor nods to herself and starts to sign "Taylor". Jude stops her.

"No, no, no. Lisa Ritter!" Jude tells her.

"Can I have another one please? I accidentally signed this card with my middle name because he always called me by my middle name."

"Sure." The bank officer says sympathetically.

Jude hits his forehead with his hand. The officer gives her another card. Taylor signs it.

"Tell him to see that it goes right up to the second floor file since you have a transaction to make." Jude tells Taylor.

"Please make sure that you to put that in the second floor file because I have a transfusion to make."

"A- a what?"

"Let's go." Jude says incredulously.

"You know what I mean." Taylor chuckles, innocently. "I love this pen. Can I keep the pen?" She asks, holding up the pen.

"Well...uh, sure." The officer says surprised, not sure what to say.

"Thank you so much!" Taylor squeals in delight. "Bye-bye." She walks away smiling and gives the officer a wave. She is loving this.

"God, you are a strange lady.” Jude says.

"I just love these pens." Taylor says in delight.

"Then keep the pen."

"Why are always getting on my case..." Taylor starts to ask.

"What do you want keep the pen for?!"

"Because I love how..."

The bank officer looks on, confused.


	35. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anxious Noah Awaits....

The clock on Noah's wall says 4:40. He seems anxious. The phone rings and Noah jumps. He pushes down the speaker button.

"Hello. Noah speaking."

"Noah?"

"Mr. Balsitrari?"

"Balistrari? Noah, it's me, Chad."

"Oh. Sorry about that. What do you need Chad?"

"I've got the info on the Woodley portfolio."

"Oh yeah, yeah. That's great. I had forgotten all about it. I'll pick it up later."

"Awesome. See ya later Noah."

"Bye Chad." He hangs up. His hands are shaking, violently.


	36. Lisa's Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's Banking Escapade.

As Jude and Taylor exit the elevator, they approach a fancy part of the bank housing administrative personnel. They approach a security guard who is standing there.

"I don't suppose that you can loosen up your blazer so that you can entertain this jerk."

"You keep messing with me Jude, you're gonna be here all by yourself." She warns him.

"Tell the guard you're here to see Lyle Adams."

"Lyle Adams." She repeats to herself as she walks up to the security guard. "Hello, Sir. I'm here to see Lyle Adams, please." She says with a smile on her face.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I'm here for my health." Taylor responds snappishly, giving him a deadpan glare.

"Don't say that! Tell him Lisa Ritter is here." Jude tells her.

"You just tell him Lisa Ritter is here." She tells the guard in the same irritated tone she gave him.

"Just one moment, please."

"Don't embellish." Jude tells her.

"Ya, bald." Taylor shouts at the guard.

“Excuse me?” The guard asks her.

“Nothing.” She waves him on with a small smile on her face. He walks on.

“Now listen, you’re gonna meet one of Connor’s coworkers. This guy Lyle is a big time jerk.” Jude whispers to Taylor.

“Dammit, Jacob, this is annoying. Why are you whispering?” She asks him, irritably.

“Jesus, just be quiet and listen.” He tells her, not even sure why he himself is whispering. “I've known him five years and he still thinks my name's Rick, yet oddly enough he's highly fond of Connor.”

"Lord." She chuckles.

"Yup."

She sees the guard leaning over Mr. Adams' desk. Lyle looks up and sees Taylor. He shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh boy.” Taylor starts, but Jude reassures her.

“He's a social moron. We once went to a party where he got so drunk, he could’ve partied with Anna Kendrick and he couldn’t even remember it.” He tells Taylor and she chuckles. “You don't have to worry about anything at all. Tell the guard Adams knows you. You spent time with him and his wife Emily at the Daniel's Christmas party last year.”

The Guard comes back.

“What is this regarding?” He asks her.

“What? You’re pulling my leg. He doesn't remember me?” She feigns as if she’s in total shock and disbelief. “We were together at the Brewster's Christmas Eve party with his wife Shirley.” She says before she embellishes on the story. “They had that lovely white tree... all those presents, must’ve been a thousand of them everywhere. Why, I'll never forget all those beautiful….”

Jude’s now irritated by the fabricated story and he pokes her. She yelps, surprised, and glances around. The guard gives her an odd look.

“Oops. Sorry. I was carried away by that party that I forgot that I was here to do some business.” She says as she forces a smile. He smiles back and then goes over to Mr. Adams.

“Would you quit poking me?!” She whispers.

“Oh, shut up.” He says. “This'll be easy. Adams was so drunk at that party, he could have had a conversation with Tina Turner and he wouldn't remember.” He tells her.

The Guard whispers in Adams's ear. Adams appears totally flummoxed. He looks up at Taylor, embarrassed, and waves. The Guard motions her to come back. She squeals with glee as she walks proudly over to his desk. He sticks out his hand.

“Hello, hello. Of course, of course. It's been so long.”

“It’s been such a long time.” She smiles back at him.

“Ask him how Bobby and Snooky are.” Jude tells her.

“How are Bobby and Snooky doing?” Taylor asks Lyle.

Lyle is perplexed.

“Why, they're just fine, thank you. Nice of you to ask. And how is your... family?”

“Ooh, they couldn't be better, thank you.” She says, waving her hand a bit.

“Well, isn't that wonderful.” Lyle says genuinely.

“Tell him you've been wondering how they did on the Gibraltar securities.” Jude tells Lyle.

“So tell me, Adams, how did you do on the Gibraltar securities? I’ve been wondering how the deal went.” Taylor tells Lyle.

Lyle is surprised by the question, but in a good way.

“The Gibraltar securities! Well, it looks like we topped out, huh?” He asks her happily.

"We sure did!" Jude says.

“We sure did.” Taylor repeats.

“That was a wonderful tip.” Says an impressed Lyle.

"Good old Randy". Jude says.

“Good old Randy. Randy’s got a real head on his- _**her**_ shoulders.

“Good save ‘cause this Randy is a woman.” Jude tells her.

“Sure does. Well... well. So what brings you here today?”

“You're closing an account.” Jude tells her.

“Well, Lyle, I'm here to day because I need to close an account.”

“Well... wonderful. Do you have your account number?”

“Yes." Jude says.

“Yes I do. It’s-”

“526-23413.” Jude reminds her.

“526-23-4-13.” She tells him.

“You’re doing beautifully.” Jude praises her.

Taylor sighs deeply as Lyle punches Lisa Ritter's number into the computer. A seven-figured digit appears on the screen. He stares at it for a few seconds and then punches it in again.

“Well, Rita,” Lyle says trying to remain calm. “You'll be withdrawing $9.2 million dollars from us today.

“ _9.2 MILLION DOLLARS?!_ ” Taylor screams out in disbelief.

“Is that correct?” Lyle asks as she’s looking around trying to regain her composure.

“Say _‘yes’_ Taylor!” He tells her, trying to keep his composure as well.

“Yes! 9.2 million. That's right. That's right.” She gasps out.

“Great.” He chuckles. “And how will you want that?”

Taylor opens her mouth for a moment and then closes before she responds-

“Ones, Tens and twenties?” She says waving her hand in the air.

“Pardon me?”

“A cashier's check! Tell him a cashier's check.” Jude tells her.

“A cashier's check would be a lot better, thank you.”

“Excellent. Of course, you realize we're required to get some identification from everyone. It's just procedural. I’m sure that you understand.” Lyle tells her.

“Of course!” She reassures him.

Taylor reaches into her purse and pulls out her _‘driver’s license, identification card and social security card’_ and hand them to Lyle. Lyle gets up and walks away from his desk. He seems unsteady on his feet. An officer at the next desk is using a brillo pad to clean a stain on his desk. Taylor smiles.

“You know, if you put that brillo pad in the freezer, it'll last twice as long.” She advises the bank officer.

“Thank you.” The officer nods appreciatively. “Could I interest you on a coffee date for such a suggestion?” He asks her.

“I’d like that.” She says.

“Can I get your number?” He asks, taking his phone out.

“Sure. Here’s mine.” She says as they swap phones.

“If he’s bad news, I’m going to haunt him.” Jude warns her.

 

◆

 

Lyle lays Taylor's ID, DL and her SS cards next to her signature card. The signatures match up. He nods his head in approval.


	37. Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's Freaking Out.

Noah looks up at the clock. It is 3:56. He pushes down a button on the phone. A secretary answers.

"Yes, Mr. Noah." The secretary answers.

"Get me the First Island Bank of Nassau, please. It's on the rolodex."

"Sure thing, sir."

"Thank you." Noah says as he hangs up the phone.

He starts shaking again.


	38. Closed Account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Taylor Successfully Close The Account.

Mr. Adams returns with Lisa Ritter's signature card and a cashier's check for $9,210,000. Taylor's hand shakes as she examines it.

“I'll just need your signature right here.” He says pointing to the back of the check.

“Sure.” She says taking the check from him.

“Sign Lisa Ritter.” Jude reminds her.

Jude looks up and gulps. Connor has just entered the bank and is heading toward them. He jumps up nervously.

“I'll be back in a minute. You're on your own. Don't say anything foolish. Remember, right now you’re Lisa Ritter.”

“Uh-huh.” She says as Lyle hands her some paperwork to sign.

Taylor signs several more forms and a form officially closing the account. Of course the signatures match. Mr. Adams examines them both and smiles. He shakes Taylor's hand.

“Now you be careful with this. It's like carrying cash, you know.

“I sure do.” She says positively glowing.

Jude rushes over to Connor. He is not sure what to do. He notices a stack of deposit forms on the counter he is about to pass. He hurries to it and flicks the entire stack, a hundred sheets, flying up into the air. Connor, confused, thinks he is responsible and stoops to pick them up. As soon as Connor is finished picking up the slips, Jude, delighted, flicks another stack.

“Come on….” Connor groans.

Taylor is talking a blue streak when Jude returns to her.

“….then my mother took all the money from the oil wells and put it in gasoline pumps. Every gas station has 'em you know, sometimes six or more. It truly adds up.”

“I bet it does, Ms. Ritter.”

“Taylor, come on. We gotta get out of here. Say goodbye.” Jude warns her.

“Well, I've got to leave. It's been a pleasure doin' business with you. A real pleasure." Taylor says as she is abruptly getting up. “Kindly say _"hi"_ to Shirley and Snooky for me."

“Thank you, Rita. I'll be glad to.” Adams smiles as he shakes her hand.

Taylor smiles and leaves. There is a new lilt in her walk. Suddenly Jude looks and sees Connor about to stand up.

“Hurry up, Taylor.” Jude tells her, slightly panicking.

At that second, Taylor spots a quarter lying on the ground. She stoops down and picks it up.

“What a day!” Taylor exclaims.

And at that exact moment, Connor sees her, does a double take, and he starts to go after her. Unfortunately for him, Taylor steps onto an elevator before Connor can catch up. The doors close. Connor stops for a moment and then looks back across to the executive area. He sees Lyle Adams and hurries over to him.

“Hey, Lyle.”

Lyle is surprised to see Connor and gives him a hug.

“Connor. How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Really, Connor. How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better.” He says sadly.

“Oh, Connor.”

“It’s been so hard, but you know what they say: _‘Once one of a kind goes-_ ”

“ _‘-they can’t be replaced.’_ I know.”

“Anyway, the woman who just left, about the height of Shirley, did you see her?”

“Well, yes. I just took care of her.” Lyle confirms.

“What did she want? Did it have anything to do with me? Did she ask about Jude?”

“Jude? No. Why?” A confused Lyle asks him.”

“Was her name Taylor Brown?”

“No, Con. Her name is Lisa Ritter. She just closed an account.”

Connor stares at Adams. He’s is not sure what to think.

“Connor, are you sure you’re ok? Is there a problem?” Lyle asks him kindly.

“No. I guess not. Thanks.” A hesitating Connor responds.

“So, what business brings you here, my friend?” He asks as they walk to one of the private rooms of the bank.


	39. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic, Starring Noah

Noah, in front of his computer, is going crazy. He keeps punching buttons on the keyboard but the same response appears over and over on the screen.

" **LISA RITTER** , _#526-23413_. ACCOUNT CLOSED. BALANCE: _**$00.00**_."

Panicked, Noah jumps up. He moves quickly, erratically around the office and then back to the computer. He punches the keys over and over. The same answer appears on the screen. The account is closed.

“No!” Noah says furiously. “NO!”

Suddenly Noah runs through the office. He seems crazed. People look at him.

“Noah, is something wrong?”

“Is someone playing with the computers?” He asks his co-worker in a panicked frenzy.

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“Is this a joke? Does this look like a joke to you?!” Noah furiously asks him. “One of my accounts is closed!”

“Which account? What's wrong?”

Noah freezes. He doesn't answer.

“You want me to call someone?”

He still doesn't answer.

“Noah?”

“No, no. Never mind. It's okay. It's all right. I can do it.” Noah responds, changing his demeanor as we walks back to his computer.


	40. Bye, Bye Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's Joy Is Short-Lived

Jude and Taylor are walking down the street in front of the bank. Taylor is talking to herself.

“$9,215,000! $9,215,000! Lord Almighty, I have over $9 million!”

Jude chuckles.

“You know what I can do with this money? I’m gonna roll around in this money naked. Then, I’m going to send my dad’s sister to a fat farm. I’ll go to a strip club when I need a night out with my sister. OOH! I’ll get some shirts for Connor that aren’t plaid!”

Jude actually laughs at that comment.

“He does wear a lot of plaid.” Jude states. Suddenly he sees something.

“Ahh, I’m a millionaire! I’m a millionaire!” She says as if it’s a mantra.

“Taylor. Take the check out of your purse.”

She stops. There is a nervous look on her face.

“Take it out? Why?”

“Just do it.”

Taylor, worried, removes the check but holds onto it tightly.

“Now endorse it. Sign Rita Miller.” Jude tells her.

Taylor’s mouth drops. _‘Did I hear him correctly? Is this dude crazy?  Endorse it? Why?’_

“What do you mean “Why?” Jude tells her. She barely registers that she said that last part out loud. “Do what I say.” He tells her.

“No! If I endorse it, then-”

“It’s not your money. I never said that you were going to get that money at all! That's blood money, Taylor. I was killed for that money and if you keep this money, they will came after you and kill you too. Endorse it now.”

“Well, what are you gonna do with it?” Taylor asks nervously.

“We're giving it away.”

“Away?” She repeats. “What do you mean? To who?” She asks, panicking.

Jude smiles, and proceeds to tell her-                        

“Look to your left.” He motions to a spot to his left.

 Taylor looks at the nuns collecting money for the homeless. She recoils.

“Are you outta your mind?” She asks with her mouth and eyes wide open in total horror. "I _**KNOW**_ you don't me to give over $9 million to a bunch of nuns!"

“Do what I tell you.”

“No!” She says clutching the check. “I can't. I just can’t! I’ll give Connor the best four hours of his life!”

“He’ll never go for that. He’s gay, remember?”

“I just can’t give up this money.”

“Yes, you can. If you don't do it, they'll track you down. You’re only protection is to get rid of it, now.”

“Sweet Jesus, man, you're killing me, Jude.” Taylor whines. "It's over nine million dollars!"

“I'm saving you, Taylor. You'll go to heaven for this.”

“I don’t wanna go to heaven! I just wanna go to the bank and cash the goddamn check!” Taylor growls at him.

With great difficulty, she approaches the nuns.

The nuns look at her with curiosity and compassion.

“Hello, dear.” One of the nuns tell her.

“Write "St. Joseph's Shelter". Jude tells her. “And don’t forget to endorse it.”

“I know.” She says through gritted teeth. With great hesitation, Taylor begins to write. Anybody can sense that every word is a torment for her as he nuns politely avert their eyes from the check. Once she fills out the check, she puts her pen away and starts patting her face. She hands the check over to the nun.

“Bless you, child. Bless you.” The nun tells her as Taylor gives her a dirty look and hands the check over.

As the check lands in the nun’s hands, Taylor is trying to grab the check back. It’s a tug of war.

“Let go.” Jude tells her as she is pulling the check even more.

“Let go!” He repeats, and she lets go of the check.

“Shit!” She says through gritted teeth and she walks away from the nuns.

“I'm proud of you, Taylor!” He yells after her.

She turns back.

“What?” He asks her.

“You know what, Jude? I don’t care if you’re proud of me at all! Don't you talk to me! I don't want you comin' round anymore. I hate you! Leave me alone! Never talk to me again and I mean it. Understand?”

“Come on, we're friends.”

“Friends? Friends?!” Taylor says as she turns on her high heels and wobbles away. Jude calls after her.

“No matter what you think, I think you're wonderful, Taylor.” He reassures her as she reaches the middle of the crosswalk.

She growls again before sticking her tongue at him. Jude laughs. He doesn’t notice that the nuns are secretly peeking at the check. One of them, wide-eyed, faints in the middle of the sidewalk. The other nun stoops down and fans her face in an attempt to revive her.


	41. In The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jude P.1

It’s 7:06 p.m. and almost everyone on the floor has gone. Noah, hunched over his computer, is typing furious commands on the keyboard. He looks haggard and worn.

“Come on. Please work.” He pleads with the computer, but he fails again.

Sequence after sequence of coded numbers flash past on the monitor screen. Jude, sitting in a desk chair, watches Noah’s frustration, is currently smiling.

“Please tell me that this is it.” Noah says as he punches in another code, but it fails. He pounds the desk with his fists.

“Hahaha! Search, you bastard! You'll never find it, you murdering son of a bitch. It's gone.” Jude taunts with a huge smile on his face. “They'll kill you for this, Noah. You and Brandon? They'll wipe you off the face of the earth. And in the blink of an eye, everyone that you now consider a friend will  _ **erase**_  you from their memory. And when they find out that you had me killed, they’ll call your death a _**revenge**_ killing.”

In a moment of childish delight, he pushes his feet against the wall and the chair shoots across the room. Noah looks up and sees an empty chair moving. He stares at it in confusion, and then goes back to the screen. He seems desperate. Nothing is working.

Jude smiles, devilishly.

Panicked and frightened, Noah flicks off the machine and storms furiously around the room. Jude approaches the computer, hesitates a moment, and then pushes the power switch. The computer turns back on. Noah spins around.

“Thank God for Mac computers.” Jude says with a smile on his face.

He notices that Noah is staring at the computer curiously for a moment and then turns it back off. Jude, enjoying this, reaches for the power button and turns it back on again. Noah stares at it.

“What the-?” Noah wonders, frightfully.

Suddenly, Jude has an idea to scare the living day lights out of Noah. He sits on Noah’s desk.

Noah watches as the keys seem to depress themselves and letters begin appearing on the screen. He sits down, mesmerized by what is happening. Then his face grows tense. The word "M-U-R-D-E-R-E-R" is emerging before him.

Noah flies out of his chair, frantically running around to see who else is on the floor. He yells out like a madman.

“Who's doing that?” Noah demands, still sounding scared. “Who the fuck is doing that?!”

There is no one there. He hears the keyboard beginning to type again and hurries back to look at the screen. One word appears. "J-U-D-E".

Noah gasps and smashes the computer with his fist. It crashes to the floor. Electrical sparks go flying as Noah gasps for breath.

Jude cannot hold himself back any longer. With a horrifying scream, he charges at Noah, jamming his fist hard into his ribs.

“You bastard! You goddamn bastard!” Jude yells at him.

Noah grabs his side.

“Ah!” Noah yells outs.                      

Jude hits Noah again. Noah gasps in inexplicable pain.

“It's dinner time, Noah.” Jude reminds Noah. “Don't you have a date with Connor, you creepy son-of-a bitch?”

“Help me!” Noah says out loud, but it’s of no use. He’s the only one in the office. Alive one, that is.

Jude keeps hitting deeper into Noah's mid-section. Noah doubles over as though he's going to throw up.

“Jesus! Oh God!” Noah yells out.

Jude is flushed with excitement. Noah kneels beside his desk. He cannot understand what is happening to him. His face goes stark white as the attack continues.

“Cross me one more time, and I will hurt you some more.” Jude warns him.

Then, unexpectedly, the assault stops. Jude, exhausted, stares hatefully at his old friend cowering on the floor. Slowly and dizzily, Noah gets up. He looks fearfully around the office and then, holding his stomach, hurries from the room.

Jude laughs at the coward.


	42. Date-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date

“I always loved this chair. It’s a pity that Jude hated this damn chair.” Connor says to their cat as he picks him up and proceeds to get ready for his dinner date with Noah.  


♦  


Three hours later, Connor, all dressed to go out, is sitting in Jude's easy chair, asleep. Suddenly Noah arrives knocking at the door.

“Connor!” Noah yells out and Connor wakes up. “Connor it’s me!”

“Coming.” Connor says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. As Connor makes his way to the door, he looks at himself in the nearest mirror, popping a mint in his mouth. As he opens the door, he’s shocked.

“Oh my-”

 Noah does not look well. Jude is with him, but Connor doesn’t know that.

“Noah? Where were you?” Connor says, visibly worried about his friend. “I thought we were having...?”

“I'm sorry. Things just got so crazy. I completely forgot.” Noah says, completely honest.

“Yeah. Old Noah had a little trouble at the office. Fucking prick.” Jude tells Connor, gleefully.

“Forgot? I was worried.” He says, hugging Noah. “Is everything okay? Are you all right?”

“I'm okay. I'm alright. Look, can I talk to you for minute? Can I come in?” Noah asks him.

“Sure. Come in.” Connor says. Connor eyes Noah with concern as he enters the loft.

“I need to ask you a question.” Noah says.

“Food first, because you look exhausted. I’ll make us some spaghetti in a jiffy.” Connor says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“I’ll help.” Noah says. “The faster we work, the faster we eat.”

Half an hour later, Connor brings out two plates of spaghetti and they both eat their food, talking about nothing at all.

“This was good.” Noah says as they finish their meal.”

“I know.” Connor says. “I haven’t cooked for anyone else since….it’s just been a while.”

“I understand.” Noah says. “How about we dance a bit to lighten up the mood?”

“Sure. What do you want to dance to?”

“Anything your heart desires.”

“Still like the Piece by Piece Remixed Album?” Connor wonders.

“Let’s dance.” Noah says as Connor grabs the album.

Six songs in, they are laughing, having a good time and all of a sudden, Connor stops dancing.

“Connor, what’s-”

Connor kisses Noah.

“Connor-” Noah says as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Please.” Connor says, and they resume kissing.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Connor gets down on his knees and undoes Noah’s pants. Once Noah’s member is freed from all restraints, Connor places several kisses along Noah’s length before he starts sucking Noah off.

A few minutes later, Noah is pounding into Connor relentlessly, while Jude is outside of their apartment complex waiting for them to finish up their hook-up.

Once they were completely finished, Jude re-enters the apartment, waiting for Noah’s question.

“Sorry, I took advantage of you.” Connor says.

“Took advantage of me?” Noah says. “You did nothing of the sorts, but I should be the one apologizing.”

“Well, we’re just both sorry people.” Connor says and Noah starts laughing.

“I guess so.” Noah says and Jude snorts.

“So what did you want to ask me?” Connor says as he puts his shirt back on.

“He needs to borrow nine million dollars.” Jude tells him.

“Oh. Connor, I know what the police said, but when you thought Jude was here, when you thought he spoke to you, what did you feel? What did he say?”

“Why? What happened?” Connor asks.

“Connor, that psychic woman, I want to know what she told you. I want to know what she said.” Noah says in a tense tone.

“Noah, please just drop this. It was all a hoax. I told you. It wasn't real. She's a charlatan.” Connor says. He hesitates and stares at Noah. Does this have anything to do with her being at the bank today?”

“Oh shit!” Jude says to himself. Connor had inadvertently helped out Noah.

“At the bank?” Noah gulps.

Jude tenses. He holds up his hand as if wanting Connor to stop.

“I was sure I saw her. Furgeson says she was taking out money. It turns out her name isn't even Taylor Brown. It's Lisa Ritter or something.”

Noah turns white. His eyes bulge. He feels sick.

“Noah, are you ok? What's wrong?”

“Stomach. My stomach. Do you have anything? Pepto Bismol?”

“Sure.” Connor says, worriedly. “Just a second. What's going on?”

Concerned, he hurries from the room. Jude digs his hands into Noah's back. Noah jerks forward in intense pain and begins flailing at the air.

“What are you doing to me. Get away! Get away!” Noah yells.


	43. Jude VS. Noah P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight In The Kitchen

Jude does not go away. Freaked, Noah runs into the kitchen and he rushes to the stove. Quickly he turns on the gas. He looks crazed. Turning to the air, he begins whispering loudly.

Jude snorts.

“You touch me again and I'll set your precious Connor on fire. I mean it. I swear to God I'll kill your precious man. I'll blow up the whole building if I have to. Stay away!” Noah threatens.

Jude jabs at the knob on the stove and begins to turn it off. Noah sees it move. Shocked and frightened, he grabs it and pulls it off, leaving only the tiny stem in place.

“Go on, try it again. Let me see you turn it off now.” Noah says.

Jude, frightened, tries with all his might but he cannot twist it. Noah pulls out a cigarette lighter and gloats.

“Try and hurt me. Do it! I'll kill him if you hurt me.” Noah tells him.

Jude rushes at Noah about to jam his full fist into his chest, but then he stops, afraid. He pulls back, shaken. Noah stands there waiting for a blow that doesn't come. He begins to gloat.

“Smart move, you murdering sick-fuck.” Jude says.

“What's the matter? You believe me, don’t you? You better believe me! I want my money. All of it! I need that money and I want it tonight -- at 11:00. If that psychic lady doesn't bring it here, Connor's dead.”

Jude freezes. _‘Connor.’_ He thinks to himself, heartbroken.

Connor enters the kitchen. He grabs his nose.

“Oh my, God.” Connor says in disgust. “Is that the gas?”

Noah acts as if that's the reason he came into the kitchen.

“We must have left the stove on.” Noah lies. He fiddles with the dials and turns it off. “Just glad I smelled it.”

“Me, too.” A confused Connor says as he moves to open a window.

“Connor, I'm sorry. I've got to go. Look, there's something going on. I can't talk now. Apparently, there’s some trouble at the bank.”

“Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is it that woman, the psychic?” Connor asks.

“I don't have time to talk now. What if I come back? Around 11:00?”

“Noah, what's going on? Let me help you. I mean, we do work at the same place and-”

“I can't do that to you while you’re still in a bad head space. Besides, I want to prove to myself that I can do this amount of work on my own. I'm sorry to do this, but it's important. I'll be back.”

Connor is speechless.

“Eleven!” Noah shouts as he makes his way to the door.

“Be careful!” Connor shouts back.


	44. Looking For Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Brandon On The Hunt For Taylor

Taylor is watching T.V. with Jesus and Mariana.

“Damn, this is a good show!” Taylor says as they are watching _Scandal._

“It sure is. I just don’t see why they couldn’t make Mama Pope a permanent character on here. She’s my favorite character.” Jesus says.

Suddenly, Mariana grabs the remote.

“I wanna watch _Supernatural_.” She says.

“LEAVE THAT!” Jesus says as he throws popcorn at his sister. “This is Olivia Pope we’re talking about. She knows what she wants and she doesn't play games. She’s hot!”

“If you wanna watch _Supernatural_ , maybe you should write to the creator of the show to get you a role on there.” Taylor says with a smile on her face.

“I already did. They haven’t responded yet.” Mariana says in an assured tone, and they all start laughing.

Suddenly she jumps, aware of Jude's presence in the room.

“Jude!” Taylor says.

Jesus and Mariana jump, too.

“Not again!” Jesus says.

"I think I'll get the phone and call the doctor." Mariana says.

“What're you doin' here?” Taylor asks Jude.

“Taylor! We're in trouble. They want the check. They're comin' to kill you. We gotta get outta here.” Jude quickly explains.

“The check?” She asks, highly confused. “What do you mean, _‘the check’_? Is this the same check that you said they'd never find out about?”

“What's happenin' Taylor?” Mariana asks worriedly.

Jude is about to tell Taylor something else when a red Mustang screeches to a stop on the street below. Jude and Taylor run to the window. Noah and Brandon are looking up.

“It’s them.” Jude warns her.

“They're comin' to kill me.” Taylor says to Jude, very crazed. “What have you done? What have we done?!” She panics.

Outside, Brandon and Noah jump out of the car. They head for Taylor's building.

“Jude?!” Taylor asks, panicking hysterically.

Jude steps back from the window.

“They're heading for the door. Get out of here, fast!” Jude tells Taylor.

“Jesus have mercy!” Taylor says.

“Now you know Jesus?” Mariana snickers.

"Who knew that you knew the People of the Bible?" Jesus asks.

Jude snickered at the comments.


	45. Searching For Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Co. Look For Shelter

Noah tries to open a door, but it’s locked.

“Fuck!” He says.

Brandon pulls out a door and shoots the lock. The door is now unlocked. They head into the building.

 

♦

 

Taylor and the others hurry into the hall. They rush down the corridor and knock loudly on a neighbor's door. An elderly woman opens it a crack.

“Mam! We have and emergency! May you please let us in?” Taylor asks her.

“Who are you kidding?” The lady asks Taylor. The woman slams the door and locks it shut. Taylor looks frightened.

 

♦

 

Noah and Brandon climb the stairs two at a time.

“Hurry up!” Noah tells Brandon.

 

♦   

          

Taylor and her sisters bang on another apartment door. No one is home. Across the corridor another elderly woman sticks her head out to see what is going on. Before she can say anything they push their way inside.

They've found a temporary shelter.

“What're you doing?” She asks Taylor and her siblings.

“Come on!” Taylor says as they rush into the old lady’s apartment.

“You can't come in here. The cat doesn't like visitors. She'll pee all over the couch. You wanna pay for-”       

Taylor grabs the woman's mouth. While Mariana closes the door.


	46. Brandon P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude Fights Brandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Character Death Looms In This Chapter.

Just as Brandon and Noah emerge from the stairwell, they head down the hall toward Taylor’s door. Brandon pulls out a gun, and fires. The lock shoots open. They rush inside.

 

♦

 

Taylor and her siblings are in the elderly woman's vestibule, peering through the peephole. The old woman is struggling and still trying to talk. Taylor's knees are wobbling.

“They're gonna find us.” Taylor panics.

“No they won't.” Jude reassures her. “I'm gonna get 'em.”

“Oh yeah? And how you gonna do that?” She asks sarcastically.

“Whataya mean? I'm a ghost, aren't I?” Jude says as he walks through the old woman’s door.

 

♦

 

Brandon moves quickly through Taylor's apartment, his gun pointed, ready to fire. He seems furious when he realizes no one is there.

“Shit. Looks like someone just left.” He says.

“We’ll get her.” Noah says. “I'll check around the building.”

He rushes back out and down the stairs. Brandon stays in the apartment. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Brandon rushes over and opens the door a crack. There is no one there.

“That’s…..strange.” He says to himself.

Confused, he backs away. The doorbell rings again. Completely mystified, he aims his gun and opens the door all the way. The hallway is empty. As Brandon stands there, wondering what is happening, Jude steps inside and pushes the door closed. It slams shut. Brandon nearly jumps out of his skin. He pulls out his phone.

“What?” Noah says on the other side of the phone.

“Noah, if that’s you, I’m gonna shoot your dick off.”

“Doing what?” Noah says confused.

“Wha-?” He says to himself. He can hear women talking from the background. “”Who's there? Who's doing that?” He says.

A pair of candle holders shoot off the mantle piece and nearly hit Brandon in the head. He freaks. Grabbing his gun, Brandon runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Suddenly the hot water faucet turns on by itself.

Brandon is terrified. Steam rises from the sink. Brandon tries to get out, but Jude approaches him from behind and appears to dig his hands into his neck. Brandon crumples to his knees.

“Fuck!” Brandon yells out.

Suddenly, there is a squeaking sound and Brandon looks up. Letters are appearing in the fogged mirror. He stares in disbelief as the word "B-O-O!" emerges before him. He cries out.

“Get me the fuck outta here!” Brandon yells out.

Jude smirks.

Shaking uncontrollably, Brandon fires his gun at the mirror. Glass and tiles explodes. Brandon is cut and bleeding. He grabs hold of the door and yanks it open.

Brandon rushes to the hallway, charges for the back stairs and stumbles down the three flights to the street. Noah, running down the corridor, rushes after him. Brandon drops his gun. Noah picks it up.

Brandon runs from the building and careens down the sidewalk. People clear a path as he hurls past them like a madman. Noah, confused, runs after him.

“Brandon!” Noah yells out.

“Get away from me!” He yells.

“What’s wrong with that man?” A bystander wonders.

“Leave me alone! Stop it!” Brandon yells out.

Jude, too, races after Brandon, unwilling to let him get away.

Suddenly, a man obstructs his way. Brandon goes flying over him and lands face down on the cement. Before he can get up, Jude is all over him and does not let up. People stand back to watch as Brandon does battle with himself. Panicked, he calls out to a bystander.

“Help me!” Brandon desperately yells out.

People back away.

“That dude is losing his mind.” Another bystander tells his friends.

Noah watches in terror. He understands exactly what is happening.

“Fucking Jude.” Noah says to himself, rushing towards Brandon.

Brandon, blinded by his own hysteria, runs wildly into the street. Cars are bearing down on him from all directions. He does not get out of their way.

One driver sees Brandon coming and swerves to avoid him. His car skids. Another car brakes to avoid a collision and suddenly both cars crash right into him.

“Look out!” Noah yells out, but it’s too late.

Brandon's body is crushed instantly between the two vehicles as his spirit is catapulted into the air still screaming and writhing. His ghostly form reaches out to people for help as they rush past. No one stops.

“You’re dead, Brandon.” Jude tells him.

Brandon spins around and sees a mangled body crumpled on the street. Suddenly, he recognizes that it is his own dead body lying there. He begins to scream.

A bizarre and frightening clicking sound fills the air. Jude looks up.

 _'What’s happening?’_ Jude wonders.

Suddenly, a group of strange dark figures has emerged from the shadows. With a loud, terrifying shriek, the dark forms swoop down and grab hold of Brandon. Jude freezes. In an instant they are dragging Brandon, kicking and screaming, down through the sewer grates into the bowels of the earth.

Jude backs against a wall in absolute horror.

Noah, standing in the crowd, turns and runs.


	47. Who's Noah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude Tells Taylor Who Killed Him

As Noah is walking away from Brandon, Jude walks back to Taylor’s apartment building.

 

♦

 

Taylor and her siblings are huddling with the old woman in the entryway to her apartment. They all appear restless. The door is opened a crack and they can see people gathering in the hall outside.

Jude walks up to Taylor. She feels his presence.

“Jude? What happened?” Taylor asks him.

“He's dead, Taylor.”

“Dead? Whew, that means we’re done with this!” Taylor says as she utters a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God. It's over.”

“No. It's not over, Taylor. There's still Noah.” He says ruefully.

Taylor freezes. She turns to Jude.

“Who's Noah?”

“The person who had me killed.”

Taylor gasps.


	48. Going To The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Taylor Goes To Connor

Jude and Taylor are in a taxi speeding downtown.

 _'Gosh, this driver is driving so damn slow!’_ Jude thinks to himself.

‘What’s wrong?” Taylor wonders as she senses his aggravation.

“Tell him to hurry.” Jude tells her.

“Hey, mister, I have a favor to ask you. Can't you hurry up, please?”

“Listen, lady, I'm going as fast as I can.” He tells her.

“Fuck this.” Jude says. He moves to the front seat.

“Jude?” Taylor whispers.

Jude leans forward and pushes at the gas pedal. The cab shoots forward. The driver seems shocked.

“Problems?” Taylor asks him.

The driver gives her a dirty look.


	49. Convincing Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Gets Through To Connor.

There is a knock at the door. Connor goes to it. Fastening the latch, he opens it a crack.

“Noah, is that you?” Connor asks.

“Hey, Connor.” Taylor greets.

“No!”

“Connor, it's Taylor. I know what you think of me, but your life is in danger. You have to listen to me. Jude's here, too. You gotta let us in. It’s important.”

Connor tries to slam the door but hits Taylor's foot.

“Get the hell out of here. I'm calling the police!”

“Tell him that’s what we want.” Jude tells her.

“Go ahead. We want you to call 'em. You're in trouble. Let us in!” Taylor tells Connor.

“No!” Connor yells.

“Jude's death was no accident. He was murdered, Connor. Noah was laundering money at the bank where you guys work at and Jude found out. He's dangerous. He tried to kill me just a while ago. He'll kill you, too.”

“Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?” Connor yells out, both frustrated and in sadness. “Get away from me! I know all about you. You're a fake. You're just a fake. Leave me alone!” He sobs against the door.

Jude's ghostly body enters inside the room with Connor. He gazes at him lovingly for a moment and then calls back to Taylor.

“Tell him he's wearing the Spider-Man shirt I spilled the Margarita on and the engraved silver watch that he gave me for Christmas.”

“Jude says you're wearin' the Spider-Man shirt he spilled the Margarita on and the engraved silver watch you gave him at Christmas.”

Connor is grabbing a hold of Jud's silver watch that is now currently resting on his wrist. His hand is shaking.

“See, I'm no fake.” Taylor says.

“Go away!” Connor sobs.

Suddenly, an idea pops up in Jude’s head.

“Gimme a penny quick!”

“What?” Taylor asks.

“Empty your purse. On the floor. Now. I’ve got an idea.” Jude tells him.

Taylor obeys. A pile of coins falls on the floor.

“Here’s my idea. Push a penny under the door.”

“Push a penny under the door? What are you talking about, pushing a penny under the door?”

“Just do it.”

Taylor obeys and a penny slides into the loft. Connor sees it. Jude tips it carefully so it lands upright against the bottom of the door. Pushing gently, he moves the penny up the door until it's eye level with Connor. As this is happening, Connor watches it, amazed.

Then, to his astonishment, the penny floats away from the door. The penny hovers in the air. There is a look of wonder in Connor's eyes as it floats toward him.

“Taylor, tell him it's for luck.”                             

“Jude says it's for luck.” Taylor says softly.

Connor stands there dumbfounded. His face is completely white. After a moment he reaches for the penny. It falls into his hand. There are tears in his eyes.

“Jude.” He says to himself.

Taylor standing in the hallway as the door to the loft begins to open. Slowly Connor steps out onto the landing and stares at him, nervously, uncomprehendingly. He hesitates for a long moment and then invites Taylor in.

Taylor smiles at him.


	50. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Connor + Connor and Taylor/Jude = Unchained Melody

Connor is on the phone. Taylor is beside him.

“Right. Yes, it's right on the corner across from the post office. We're a red brick building with the entrance on the left side. Please hurry. Thank you, Sergeant. We'll be waiting right here.” Connor hangs up the phone and turns to Taylor. “The police are on their way.”

Taylor takes Connor and leads him to the couch.

“What do we do now?” Connor asks Taylor.

“Now, we wait.” Taylor responds as she walks to the window.

There is a period of complete silence.

“Is Jude here?”

“Jude?” Taylor asks.

“I'm sitting beside you.” Jude tells Connor.

“Jude says that he’s sitting right next to you.”

Connor turns and reaches out tentatively. Jude meets his hand. He flinches for a second but does not pull back.

“Can you feel me, Jude?” Connor asks.

“With all my heart.” Jude tells him.

“He says with all his heart.” Taylor says with a smile on her face.

"Oh my-" Connor suddenly exclaims.

Jude and Taylor look at his quizzically.

"You were here when I was _with_ Noah! I'm sorry for hooking up with Noah. I wasn't thinking. I was just so lonely and I needed to have some fun for- I a so, so sorry about that! I hope you'll forgive me. I love you so much." Connor chokes out.

 _'Don't worry about it. He'll have his day because he'll **NEVER** have someone as caring as you.'_ Jude thinks to himself.

"I love you." Connor repeats.

“I'd give anything to be alive again, just to feel you once more.” Jude says longingly.

“He says that he wishes he could touch you, just one more time.” Taylor tells Connor as she turns to look at him.

“Oh, Jude.” Connor says sadly. 

Taylor looks away uncomfortably, as if she were interrupting an intimate moment between the two men. After a moment she turns around and addresses the air.

“Okay, damn it, you can use me if you want.” Taylor says out of nowhere.

“What?” Connor asks her.

Jude looks oddly at Taylor.

“Come on. Before I change my mind.” Taylor tells Jude.

Suddenly he understands what she means.

Jude rushes to the record player and his finger presses down two keys. Connor can see a record slide out of its slot and move toward the turntable. He has a feeling that he knows what is going to play.

Taylor closes her eyes. _"Unchained Melody"_ begins to play. Jude hesitates for a moment and then cautiously, awkwardly slides his ghostly body into her solid form. He sense Taylor’s discomfort gradually give way as Jude emerges inside her. After a second her body turns slowly toward Connor.

Taylor's hand reaches out and with slow, deliberate gestures, touches Connor's hand. Connor swallows hard. He closes his eyes.

It feels as though Jude is all alone with Connor. His eyes are full of tears. He can barely move. His hand glides slowly down Connor's cheek. He seems to be in a state of ecstasy and pain. The experience is more than he can bear. He pulls back.

“Jude!” Connor suddenly exclaims. Connor reaches out, takes Jude's hand, and guides it to his soft lips. Jude can barely breathe. He seems totally absorbed in the experience, the sensation of human flesh. His eyes are absolutely still and full of light. He seems to be glowing.

Gently, Connor takes Jude's arm and guides him to his feet. Effortlessly, he draws him to the center of the huge loft. With great tenderness, he puts Connor’s arms around him and before he knows what is happening, they are dancing. It is a strange, touching image, reminiscent of their first night in their new home so long ago. Jude reaches out and slowly draws his fingers down over her face, caressing Connor’s forehead, cheeks, lips and neck. Connor stands motionless. His face shines. He knows beyond all doubt that it is him.

“I love you so much.” Connor says to Jude with tears in his eyes.

They continue to dance until they are interrupted by something.

A loud jarring sound has interrupted them. It takes a moment to realize that it is someone knocking at the door, violently. The light slams back into its shadowy substance and Jude comes shooting back into his ghostly form. Taylor is standing with Connor in the center of the room. Jude is beside them. He appears shaken and dizzy.

“What-?” Taylor says, but she is instantly cut off. There is another loud, violent pounding at the door.

“I sure hope that is the police!” Connor says, very hopeful. Connor heads for the door. Jude calls out. He can barely speak.

“No!” Jude says in a tired tone.

“Wait!” Taylor says Connor.

Connor stops.

Jude tries to go instead. To his amazement, he is extremely weak, barely able to move.

“What's happening to me?” Jude asks himself.

“Remember what the one ghost told his friend about being in other people’s body?” Taylor reminds him.

“Shit! You’re right.” Jude says as his ghostly functions are diminishing.

There is another violent knock at the door and a voice rings out.

“Connor, open up. It's me.” Noah says.

Taylor is scared.

“It's Noah.” Connor says.

“Connor!” Noah yells from the other side of the door.

“Get out of here, fast!” Jude yells.

Taylor looks around the apartment for a moment and she looks outside the window.

“Fire escape.” Connor says, pointing at the window with his right as he grabs Taylor's hand with his left.

“Let’s go.” Taylor says.

They run to the window.


	51. Jude VS. Noah P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Noah's Big Showdown.

Taylor and Connor run for the fire escape window. They can barely hear Noah yelling from the hallway.

“Connor. Open up. Are you there?” He yells.

Finally, fed up with waiting, Noah is standing on the landing. He pulls out a gun that’s hidden in his blazer pocket. He aims it at the lock and fires. The door to the loft flies open.

Noah moves rapidly through the huge space.

“Connor!”

It is obvious that no one's home.

Jude, with great effort, rushes at Noah and attacks him with his fists. To his great shock, he has no impact. Noah walks right through him.

 _‘Not enough emotions.’_ Jude thinks to himself.

As Connor and Taylor are climbing the fire escape, a loud metal sound hits the fire escape.

Noah runs to the fire escape window. He looks out just in time to see Connor go into the 7th story window.

“Got ya.” Noah says as he takes off his blazer and climbs out the window.

Connor and Taylor run through a new loft that is under construction. It is a maze of tangled wires and broken walls. The fire escape window slams shut and nearly scares them half to death. They rush blindly toward the front door. It won't open.

“Damn it! The door isn’t opening.” Taylor says.

“Back to the fire escape. Head for the roof.” Connor tells her.

Taylor reaches the fire escape window just as Noah appears on the other side. She screams. Noah tries shoving the window open. It won't budge.

Connor sees some scaffolding leading to the skylight. There is an opening at the top.

“This way!” Connor tells her.

Connor quickly climbs the scaffolding and makes it to the roof.

With a huge shove, Noah opens the window and rushes inside. The window slams behind him.

Taylor rushes back toward Connor, but her foot catches on a loose cable and she falls to the ground.

“Help us, Jude!” Taylor pleads.

A hand falls on Taylor's shoulder. She spins around. Noah is standing behind her. She screams as he knocks her to the floor.

“I want the check. Just give me the check.”

Connor looks down from the scaffolding and begins to yell at Noah.

“God almighty, Noah! What the hell are you doing? What the fuck have you done?!” He descends quickly and runs toward Noah.

“Don't interfere with me, Mr. Perfect! She's a thief. It's not her money.”

Noah kicks Taylor. Connor rushes at him, and starts throwing punches at him. Noah aims his gun at him after Connor manages to knock him down.

“Keep out of this, Connor!” Noah warns as he manages to knock Connor out.

Taylor whimpers.

He grabs Taylor by the hair.

“Where is it?!” He demands as he puts the gun to Taylor’s head.

Taylor cries out.

Noah cocks his gun.                        

“It’s-it’s in my purse.” She tells him.

“Where’s your purse?” He asks her.

“Over there.” She says as she points across the room.

Noah sees the purse and yanks Taylor toward it. Yanking it off the floor, he tears through it like a wild man. There is no check. He grabs Taylor.

“Where is it, goddamn it? Where is it?”

“I gave it away.” She says, frightened.

“You bitch! You fucking, bitch! You're lying! Don't lie to me, goddamn it!” Noah screams.

He aims his gun at her eye and is about to fire when, suddenly, something shoves him to the floor. Noah screams and jumps back, tripping over Taylor. Connor wakes up, while Jude is standing there.

In total panic, Noah scrambles to get up. Horrified, he shoots his gun blindly into the air. Connor and Taylor dive for cover.

“Are you alright?” Connor and Taylor ask each other.

The bullets have no impact. Jude musters all his strength and shoves Noah again. White with fear, Noah grabs Connor and aims his gun at his head.

“I'll kill him.” Noah says, speaking directly to Jude. “You touch me and I'll kill him. I mean it, Jude. Just give me the fucking check!”

The gun is cocked at his temple. No one moves.

“Jude, please.” Noah pleads. “I’m so sorry, Jude. I didn't mean for him to kill you. I never wanted him to kill you at all. I never wanted you dead. It's not my fault. Come on, Jude, give me the check. Give it to me and I'll leave Connor alone.”

Nothing happens. Noah looks nervous.

“Jude? Jude?” Noah says desperately.

In a wild explosive fury, Jude charges at Noah and smashes at his gun. The weapon flies out of Noah's hand. Empowered by an anger no one has never seen before, Jude smashes into Noah with a violent force. Noah's body careens into walls and floorboards. Wiring snaps. Two-by-fours crack.

 Noah, crawling desperately to escape, sees his gun on the floor. With a wild rush, he grabs for it and shoots at the door. The lock explodes and the door flies open.

Noah tries to run for it, but Jude cuts in front of him. With intense growing power, Jude sends Noah flying back into the apartment, colliding into a tall scaffold. Bags of plaster topple to the ground as mounds of plaster dust hurl into the air. The apartment looks like a scene from another world.

Noah, in a state of total unrelieved panic, breaks away from Jude. The dust obscures his escape. Like a trapped insect, he scrambles furiously to the fire escape window. Jude cannot see him.

Noah shoves at the window. It is stuck. With supreme effort, he grabs a ripped bag of plaster and swings it at the glass. Half of its plaster spews across the room before smashing the window. Shards of glass fly in all directions. Jude turns and sees Noah. He surges after him, but knows he cannot get to him in time.

As Noah is halfway to the window when his fist slams into an electrical box attached to a dangling crane.

“Damn it!” Jude screams out. To his astonishment, the unexpected happens.

The crane goes flying toward the window. To everyone’s shock, it hits the frame. A huge pane of glass dislodges and comes crashing down. Noah looks up just in time to see the pointed edge aiming for his chest. Before he can move, it pierces him between the ribs and slices into his heart. His body quivers.

Jude turns away from the horrible scene as Connor engulfs Taylor with a hug and turns them away from the scene as well.

Noah's eyes bulge from their sockets. His body begins to spasm. He can't get up. A look of abject terror flashes through his eyes. He tries to scream. There is no sound. He tries to breathe. There is no breath.

With one last effort, Noah lurches forward. To his amazement, his body stands up and pulls away from the window. He looks down at his chest and is amazed to see that the glass is gone. There is no blood. Excited and confused, he turns around and sees Jude. For a moment, he cannot comprehend what is happening.

“Jude?” Noah says, faking his happiness.

There is a strange, silent moment between them.

“Oh, Noah.” Jude says, shaking his head. 

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a terrible clicking sound is heard. Frightening black forms are emerging from the darkness. Noah looks behind him and gasps. Past the figures coming toward him, he sees his own dead body. It is pinned to the window sill.

Before Noah can cry out, the dark figures swoop down and envelope him. In a flash, his spirit is caught and surges with the dark forces back into the shadows. Far in some invisible distance, we can barely hear him scream.

And then it is silent. It is over.

Connor is crouching over Taylor in the corner, his back pressed tightly against the wall. He is staring into space. The room is filled with plaster dust. Slowly, emerging from the dust, Jude is approaching Connor. He gazes at them with terrible longing.

Suddenly, a brilliant light glows from behind the ceiling and the skylight floods the room with a golden haze. Jude turns to look at it. His eyes are full of surprise and wonder. The spirits beyond the ceiling are beckoning to him. As he looks down, he notices that his hands are growing transparent. His body is beginning to fade. A faint smile forms on his face. He leans down toward Connor, staring at him for a long, silent moment.

“Goodbye, Connor. I love you.”

Connor's head lifts up. He looks around.

“Jude? Is that you?” Connor asks with his heart fluttering.

“Connor?!” A stunned Jude asks.


	52. Good Goes The Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude Finally Departs To The Afterlife

“I hear you, Jude.” Connor says. He starts to cry.

Gradually, both he and Taylor notice that the dust in the air near Connor is beginning to shimmer with a subtle glow. To his astonishment, Jude's spirit is reflected in the floating particles.

“Oh God!” Connor exclaims.

Jude's luminous form appears before him. Connor is overwhelmed by the sight of him. The two of them gaze at one another without moving. They know it is for the last time. It is a silent exchange, charged with emotion.

Slowly, the two bodies reach forward. As their lips touch, the plaster dust swirls sensuously through Jude's vaporous image and he begins to disappear. Connor pulls back from him as though from a cloud. His voice rises from the mist.

“I can't stay anymore.” Jude sadly says.

Tears roll down Connor’s cheek.

The brilliant light intensifies. It is beautiful, like a sunrise, saturating the room with a warm, comforting glow. Connor looks up and sees it all. Taylor sees it, too.

“Jude?” Taylor says.

Jude turns and looks at Taylor.

“They're waiting for you, Jude.” She tells him, looking at the light.

“I know.” He tells her with a smile on his face.

She tears up.

“Thank you so much. Your mama would be proud. I’m going to miss you.” Jude tells her with deep felt gratitude.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Jude. You’re alright.”

“Goodbye, Taylor.” He smiles.

“Bye, Jude.” Taylor says as she smiles warmly.

Jude turns to Connor. He is gazing at the last remaining moments of him. His eyes brim over with tears and love.

“I love you, Connor. I've always loved you.”

Connor swallows hard and wipes his eyes.

“Ditto.” He says, with a watery smile on his face.

The light inside Jude intensifies. A sweet smile emerges on his lips.

“It's so amazing, Con...” Jude says as he’s caressing Connor’s cheek. His face is filled with joy. “The love inside,” He whispers, almost crying. “You take it with you.”

They are his last words. His spirit dissolves within its ghostly moorings and begins to evaporate. Connor looks up silently for a moment, his face filled with love.

“See ya.” Taylor says.

“Bye.” Connor says with tears in his eyes.

Both Connor and Taylor can see Jude's spirit rise from the room. It passes effortlessly through the ceiling and, in seconds, he is gone. The room grows dark.

Connor sits quietly on the floor. There is a look of awe and wonder in his eyes. After a moment, Taylor reaches down to help him up. Connor looks at her lovingly and then gently takes her hand. Arm in arm, supporting one another, they walk quietly from the room. 


End file.
